Highbred
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Yusei has powers that even he didn't know. With a help from Cleopatra a vampiriss he learns how to control his powers. Now a mad man want to destroy the Highbred and the vampiriss for good. Can they win or can they lose? R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this story. It's called Highbred. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. This is for the Yugioh5ds and other authors who are big fan of them and other Yugioh shows you guys like. So I hope this story turns out. I will work on the next one I promise okay. Hope you guys like it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a boy and a girl which you will know soon. :D

**Chp1: The ancient powers**

* * *

In New Domino City, on the darkest place in the ally. There was a girl who wears a long black coat, black boots, and fingerless gloves.

With her is a wolf. A friend of her's. He travels withher anywhere with her. The wolf is a good protecter, because that is his master who had been a leader. She is the leader of the good undead. Vampires they drink blood from humans and if humans get bitten by them, they will turn into one and wolves too.

But the vampires and wolves she rules are kind and help people from poison, tough cuts, close to death, and sickness.

They only eat some human foods, and blood of animals or sometimes people who are doing bad things to others.

He is proud that his master is a leader and a kind hearted person of other people too. She never leaves them in the road to die from other vampires who work with The Dark Signers.

His name is from a young Egypt boy. He is Nicklaus the greatest protecter in the world.

He was walking enjoying the night where stars shines the brightest of all over the world. He has brown hair, light brown jacket, tan boots, and red gloves. She and him enjoys being with humans and taste their food.

Then she ordered Nicklaus to seek something important before it falls into the wrong hands. He nodded and headed out.

Then he heard voices about his leader being disgrace and dishonored to her people.

The wolf was growling softly because he hated when someone said something evil about his master's kind.

While looking around some places he saw something over at the hotel place where of course the twins live. Known as Luna the signer who can enter the Duel Monster's World, and Leo who is a brave young man and of course holds one of the great dragons of the signers.

"I wonder what's going on with that place? I better check it out." He said to himself and headed there.

Once he got there he saw the twins having a party in honor of their 12th birthday. He smiled to see that, until he saw a young man.

A man witha blue jacket with ambersdesignson them, blue pants, brown boots, brown gloves, black jet with yellow stripes on his hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Yusei come on!" Leo said to him. "Alright I'll be there hold on." He said to them.

The wolf smiled that is he is acting like a big brother of taking care of the twins while their parents are away. He also saw Jack the tall one with Carly with the raven hair and a pair of glasses.

Then he also saw a young red head girl with a thing on her hair. "_Maybe it helps her with her powers." _The wolf thanked to himself. "Yusei." Akiza shout for him.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei said. As he hugged her and she did the same thing too. "_Maybe there boyfriend and girlfriend?" _The wolf thank again and smiled.

"How have you been and how are your parents?" Yusei asked. "They doing fine and myself are too." She answered. "I miss you so much!" As she hugged him again.

"Me too." Yusei said as he hugged her again. Also wipe her tears away. The wolf saw that those two are a faithful people and are needed to be together.

He remembers that of his first love. He had tears in his eyes but he wipe them away.

After three hours of the party of the twins. Everyone was tried of having too much fun and of course eating junk food.

But at least everyone had fun. As everyone was starting to clean the place, The wolf saw the two couples which he calls them Faithshipping were sitting together.

"Man, I bet it's going to hard of becoming a big brother for Leo and Luna. Huh?" Akiza said to him. "Yeah but at least they have an adult with them. So they won't be lonely in this house." Yusei said to her.

"But what happens if we…" She blushed a little of asking him if they had kids if they got married. Yusei blushed too by that, but he let that go.

"Don't worry if we get married, I promise I will give you a great life and having kids too." Yusei said to her. She smiled and hugged him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Yusei. You are a great friend I ever had. Thank you." Akiza said softly to him. He kissed her in the lips. That took her by surprise but she didn't care.

The wolf saw this and that lifted his heart to the heavens. He was glad that they are a great couple and the best of it is they depend one and other.

The two walked out and he went to follow them.

The wolf knows that evil vampires love to feast on the signers for the taste of blood. He had a bad feeling if he wasn't with him when the full moon arrives.

Yusei told the twins that he will be taking Akiza to her house and be back soon. The twins nodded as they headed to their rooms to play with their new toys and other things they got from the others.

As soon as Jack and Carly said good-byes to the others, they headed home.

Yusei and Akiza went outside and started to head to her house with him.

A wolf jumped to a building after another building keeping an eye of them so they won't get hurt by the other vampires.

The wolf reached the house that Akiza lives and he saw them kiss before Yusei need to get back to the twins.

"I hope I see you soon." Yusei said to her. "Me too." Akiza said then hugged him. Then she enter the house and close the door.

As Yusei headed back to the twins he felt shaking all over him. "Who's there?" He answered but nothing was heard.

As he turned to the corner a 18 yr old boy pushed him into an abandon store and there was broken glass and riped clothes. He hit the ground and a piece of glass went deep into Yusei's arm.

He felt blood coming out of his arm, he pressed a riped piece of cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"So this is one of the signers that is pure right?" A voice was heard. "_What the hell is that? Who is that?"_Yusei asked himself.

"Yeah I'm sure that's him." Another voice said. A figure came to him and grabbed his wounded arm. He yelped in pain as the grip on his wounded arm tighten. Then a wolf came and scared the vampires. "Let him go," the wolf growled. Then she let him go. He hit the ground with a thud.

But one most powerful male vampire came and knock the wolf out. Yusei saw that and rammed him into the wall.

He pushed Yusei off from him. Then he felt blood on his hand. "So you are a signer. That blood tastes good to drink." The male vampire said.

"What are you?" Yusei asked in a cold tone. The male one grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. He licked his neck and Yusei shuddered.

"You will see what its like to be a vampire then." The male one whispered in his ear. Then he dug his fangs deep into Yusei's neck.

He screamed in pain as the cold fangs priced his neck and the male vampire suck the red liquid from him.

The wolf woke up and saw that. So he ran and kicked the vampire from Yusei who was hurting and shaking in pain.

"No…" the wolf said as he looked at his bleeding neck. "It…*pant*…hurts" Yusei panted as he put his hand on his neck.

"You failed Nicklaus, so he will join us and there will be no why you can save him." The male vampire said and then he vanished.

He was mad at him but he turned his attention on to Yusei. "Hold on I'll get you back home." Nicklaus said in a soft tone.

"Okay…*pant*…thanks." Yusei said as he passed out.

Nicklaus bent down to the lick the blood from his sore neck and put a bandage on it. He then turned human and picked him up and carried him back to the twin's house.

"What's your name?" Yusei asked as he tries to stay up. "I'm Nicklaus. My master Cleo can help you with some of this stuff." Nicklaus answered. "Yusei." He said his name.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Now sleep okay we'll be at the twin's house by morning." He said to him with a soft smile.

He fell a sleep and he jumped to the building to get to the twin's house.

While watching them is the vampiriss queen, known as Cleopatra.

"_You did well, now please keep him safe_." She thought to herself. Then she left.

What will happen to Yusei now, and how is Nick going to explain to him what happened. Will that depends on tomorrow's morning.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my new story. R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out. This one will have a gross sense just warning you a head of time. Hope you guys like it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl and a boy. :D

Chp2:

A woman of healing

* * *

Nick was ten feet from taking Yusei to the twin's house and then he can check him for any other injuries as well as any Nick might have.

"_I hope that damn vampire didn't hurt him as much has I got hurt from him._" Nick thought to himself.

Yusei groaned as something inside him was awaken from a deep sleep and ready to be returned.

"_What is happening to me, why do I feel this way?_" Yusei asked himself as he was still knock out. Nick jumped from building to building to the twin's home.

Finally he landed on the top roof of the hotel. Nick opened the door and check to see Luna and Leo are sleeping.

In his luck they were, he breathed with relief that no one will notices him.

As he put Leo and Luna on their beds. Then he opened his jacket and looked at that wound. He was shock of what he saw.

The wound was closing and healing itself perfectly. As if a power was growing and started to work.

"I can't believe it…the power of the highbred is waking. No hell way he can't be the one. Can he?" Nick asked himself.

After he closed the wound with a bandage to cover the wound. He made sure that no more blood won't attract other vampires or wolves. Because that vampire male is the dark leader of the evil ones.

"I better leave before the others wake up." Nick said to himself. After he covered Yusei with a blanket to keep himself warm.

Before he left, he left something on the desk for him to read when he gets up from that night's fun day. He changed into a wolf, went outside, and jumped to the building after another to his master's home.

The morning broke out and everyone was wake from the sunlight's glow. Yusei woke up from his sleep and yawned.

Yusei got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He wash his face with water and dried it with a towel.

Then he felt a pain in his heart that started beating faster. "_What the hell is going on!_" He fell to his knees and put his hand on his heart and screamed hard.

The twins woke up from the scream. "What was that Leo?!" Luna asked. "I don't know. I think that's…Yusei!" Leo shouted. The two went to the bathroom and saw him.

Yusei was laying in the floor while coughing up blood from the heart beating so fast. "Yusei! Yusei! What's wrong?!" Leo asked him.

Yusei looked up to see Leo and tried to say. "My…heart is beating…*coughing hard*…get the phone…*cough*…hurry…please." He said to him.

Leo nodded and said to Luna. "Lu get the phone and call 911 and hurry. I don't think Yusei won't make it!" She nodded as she headed to the phone and called 911.

"Hello 911 please help!" Luna said to the phone. "What is it?" A person asked. "My friend is coughing bad please help him!" Luna answered.

"Oh dear we'll be there!" The person said and hang up the phone. Luna put the phone up too and headed back to the bathroom to check on Yusei and Leo.

The people from the hospital came to the hotel where Luna and Leo live and headed in.

The twins shouted for them that they are in the bathroom. "Oh my god!" The nurse said as she and the others saw the horrible sight. "Damn," The hospital male said. "Hold on okay." He said to Yusei while he's is in pain.

"You two come out of there and let Dr. Mole help him alright?" The nurse asked the twins. They have a face that they don't want to leave him. But they followed the nurse to the living room.

"So what has happened before this young man coughed?" The nurse asked Luna. Leo said her scared form and she couldn't talk if even she wanted too. So Leo answered for her. "We don't know, all we know is that we were still a sleep, we him screaming."

"Oh. Will that was very thoughtful to be there for him and called us about that oh else he would die." The nurse said to them.

Then at the door, Akiza, Jack, and Carly came. "What happened?" Jack asked. One of the helpers came and said to him. "Your friend is coughing and blood is spiting out everywhere."

"_Oh no…Yusei!_" Akiza thought to herself and went to the bathroom to see Yusei. "Akiza. Where are you're going?" Carly asked her but she was already gone.

Akiza headed to the bathroom. "Hey stay back okay?" The helper asked her as she was blocking her way. "But Yusei." Akiza said to her. "I know but we can help him, until Cleo arrives." The helper said to her.

At a minute, a tall girl with a black coat came. "Where is he?" She asked the male helper. "He's in there." She nodded and headed in.

"Excuse me." Cleo asked Akiza and the female helper. "Please save him…" Akiza pleaded to her. "Don't worry I try my best." Then she whispered to Akiza's ear and said. "_Don't worry okay, he'll be fine._" Akiza's eyes widen. Before she can ask, Cleo inter the room.

"How is he?" Cleo asked the helper. "I don't know ma'am. He's in a bad shape." He answered. "Leave me." Cleo said to him. He nodded and left.

She bend down to Yusei and check his pulse. She knew that the power is awaking and knows what will happened to him. She pick his head and place him on her lap.

He opened his eyes a little and looked at her. "Who…*cough*…are you?" He asked in a weak tone.

"Shush. I'm Cleopatra and I'm here to help you okay?" She said in a soft tone. "Are…you…the girl that Nick talk about?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes, he's my friend. I send him to help you from the Blood Fend."

"Oh-" When he tried to asked another question, she put her finger on his lips.

"Don't talk any more. I want you to do what I want you to do, alright?" She asked. He nodded.

She look around the room to see if anyone is seeing this. She smiled. Then she took off her shirt, along with her bra which shows her breasts that are pure white.

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "I need you to drink one of my breast, it will help you. Alright?" She asked. He simple nodded.

She put her hand on the back of his head and lift him to her breast. He sniff and took it. He begin to drink the milk from her. He felt it like a good milk that make your bones stronger and not breakable.

After an hour, he let go and felt his body healing. "You well be fine okay. So I want you to go to bed early and get sleep alright." Cleo said to him as she put her stuff on.

"Okay. Thanks for that." Yusei said to her as he got up from the bloodily floor. She supported him and opened the door.

Akiza, Jack, Carly, and the twins heard it and they saw them. "He's alright." Carly said with happiness. "Thank god." Jack said. Akiza then ran to them and hugged Yusei. "Yusei I thought I lost you." She said to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for scaring you and the others." He said to her as he hugged her.

After the clean up in the bathroom, the helpers went outside and waited for Cleo to come.

Before she went out she went to Yusei and said to him. "There is a letter in your room, and I want you to read it alright. We'll met again." She wink to him and left.

Jack and Carly headed back to their house. Akiza kissed Yusei on the cheek and said good-bye to the others. "Please be careful next time alright?" She asked him.

He kissed her forehead. "I will." He said to her. Then she hop to her runner and drive home.

"Come on Yusei let's get you some sleep from this morning." Luna said to him. He nodded and followed the twins to his room.

After he got in bed, Leo put a water bottle on Yusei's night stand as Luna put some food that might help him get to sleep. They say good night sleep and headed out.

Before Yusei went to sleep, he saw the letter on his stand. He took off, opened it, and then read it.

"_Dear Mr. Fudo,_

_I am a helper of my master who is reeling to help. She is a friend you can trust and she want's you to visit us at this place." _A place was in the letter. "_We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, Nicklaus._

As he looked at the picture of a old house, and he wondered who this Nick is and Cleopatra.

So he decided that he will go to that place and get to know them a little better.

He put the picture up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's that about Yusei's morning. Yeah I know its kinda scary of having to cough off blood and all that. The sence about Cleo beast feeding Yusei. It's like a special healing for those who have powers of vampires, wolves, and of course shapeshifters. It's suport the Highbreds more from coughing before getting worse and gives fresh new blood flowing into his body that will heal him after a good sleep. I hope that explain more. I'm sorry for not setting this in before updating. I will next time though if something else comes up.**

**R and R please^*^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out. This one tells about Yusei's visit of seeing the two people that can explain him about the morning sickness and why he felt like eating something else. You will see when I update this chp. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nick. :D

Chp3:

A strange visit

* * *

Yusei slept like two hours from this morning sickness he had. He was still sleeping and then begin to dream.

**Dream world**

He was in a meadow filled with wild roses, lilies, and so much more than he ever sees.

Then he saw Akiza picking one of the roses and she turned to him. She smiled at him that made him blush.

She walk up to him and they hugged each other. She took his hand and asked if he can follow her. He nodded.

Then they ran to the deeper part of the meadow. When they reached it, Yusei's eyes were widen from a pretty sight.

A waterfall that shines like stars, fishes jump freely to reach the sky to kiss the clouds, and a deck was there beside the waterfall.

They sit down on it and enjoying the sight. Akiza laid her head on his shoulder and he put his around her wrist.

"_I wish that this place was real then maybe we can live here with our new family."_ Akiza said. "_I wish for the same thing too."_ He agreed as they continued the sight.

**End of dream world.**

He woke up from that peaceful dream, he felt a lot better then he was this morning. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He took off his clothes and headed in the shower. As he turned the water on warm he felt claimer when the warmth of the water soothe his skin.

He looked at his arm that had the head of the dragon. He felt that it's powers are awaking from this slumber for a long time. He doesn't even know what he had but he was glad that cough was gone.

After an hour from the shower, he put a towel around himself, and went to his room to find some clothes to wear.

As he pulled a drawer the picture of the place that he needs to visit fell to the floor.

He pick it up and wondered. _"Why do they went me anyway? That male vampire said 'that he will be with us and you will fail.' I wonder if they might know who he is and what does he want from me."_ He thought to himself.

As he put on his clothes, he took his deck out just in case if a duel is needed. He then put his boots on and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

He ate a hotdog on a bun with ketchup on it. When he ate it, it tastes weird. "Am I sick?" Yusei asked himself. "Because I know that it ain't the food, is it?" He throw away the little bit of it and then headed out.

He know it would be night soon, and the twins are getting ice cream from shopping. He thought he should have left a note that he well be taking a walk, but he knows how those two will be late when it comes to get ice cream.

He smiled to himself and headed to the place where he can meet Cleo and Nick are.

He walk to the place where it shows in the picture. It will like it had been left out for years, but it ain't bad to have it as a hideout.

Then Yusei heard a soft growl. He turned and saw a black gray wolf standing by him. Yusei felt like he knows who this is.

He bend down pet it. The wolf lick his face for that greeting. "Nick is that you?" He asked the wolf. Then it nodded.

The wolf changed into a young man know as Nick. "I'm glad you can make it." He said warmly.

Yusei nodded and couldn't believe of what he just saw. Nick saw that and told him. "We'll explain it to you okay?" Yusei nodded and followed Nick to the house.

The doors were opened and he saw her with her black coat, boots, fingerless gloves, and her necklace which is a shape of a heart on the middle is an eye like thing.

She walk down from the stairs and greeted him. "I'm glad that you can make it." She hold her hand up and he shake it. "Will I'm just here to find out what hell happened to me this morning." Yusei said to her.

She look at him a face of understanding. "Will follow us to the kitchen okay. Then we can explain about that." Cleo said to him as they headed to the kitchen.

Yusei smelled something good. Nick knew that would happen. "Hello miss." A wolf man greeted her. She nodded. "This is Drake, he's a wolf man. He real friendly." Cleo told Yusei.

As they sat down, Yusei asked. "Okay, so how do you know that he is a wolf man and who you?" Cleo laugh. "Well, we are not the kind of people that your humans see. We are special ones. Send by a powerful leader to keep in eye on them so they won't get hurt."

She stopped as food came into the table. "Your food." A servant girl said to her. "Thank you Sal." The food was placed in front of them.

Yusei smelled the food and it taste good when he tasted it. It was a piece of cooked meat. For the drinks are blood.

He felt his stomach flipped and he thought he was going to be sick. Cleo and Nick saw that so Cleo went to him in her fast speed and put her hand on his mouth.

"It's alright, just finish your meal. I'll explain about that later." She said in a soft voice.

Yusei nodded and took a bite of the meat, it taste good. A drink of the blood in the cup was even better. After they finished their meals, Cleo sat up and the others followed her.

"What's going on?" Yusei ask Nick. "Come on and we'll show you." He said in his happy tone.

Yusei followed Nick and the others to a strange room and he heard a baby's cry. "_What the hell?"_ He asked himself.

When he turned to a room. He saw his answer. Cleo holds a bloodily baby which was given birth by a strange woman. That woman had ears like a cat and she had beauty blue eyes.

Yusei and Nick were seeing a good strength of a new life coming into the world. Cleo wiped the baby and put him next to his mother and father.

"You did great, Lilly and James. He's beautiful." The parents were pleased to see that their son will be a grown up person.

After that life a new. Cleo took Yusei to her room and Nick followed her. "Sit down on my bed please." She asked Yusei. He nodded and sat down.

She wash her hands from the birth blood and wipe them clean with a dry towel. She saw a look on his face and she knows it's a good time to tell him.

"Yusei," She begin to speak. "Do you know why you are here?" "No, but I do have questions to ask and find out. What is happening to me?" He finished.

Cleo then said to him. "Well to top it off you have powers that you even had known before. You have same powers of a part of an animal. You are a Highbred." She finished.

He just stairs at her with his eyes widen. "I'm a what!" He shouted and he felt tears coming out of his eyes but why. "No wonder why he can sense what is coming at him." Nick said.

Cleo then hugged Yusei in a warmth of a mother. "It's alright. I know how you feel trust me." Yusei then shouted. "How could you! I'm a monster! So don't tell me that bitch!" He stopped and Nick heard that.

Cleo knew that he would say that. Nick was about to hit Yusei but she put her hand up. "It's alright. Nick I got it." "Okay." Nick said to her.

"You know that saying it making you think that you're a monster. *Laugh softly* Don't ever think that. It's only going to hurt you worse." Cleo said to him trying to calm him down.

His eyes were burning from the tears that are falling from shouting like a madman. He felt bad to say that to her and call her a bitch. "I'm sorry for that I shouldn't have…" "Shush." Cleo stop him from apologizing.

"It's alright." She said in a soft tone. "Now I want you go back home." He looked at her and she said to him. "I will tell you everything when you come back tomorrow night."

"Alright. Thanks for dinner. I enjoyed it." Yusei said and left. Cleo was sad that he is the highbred and now every vampires from the Blood feud will find him and keep him as their own.

"Nick, I want you to follow him and make sure he will be okay." Cleo ordered him. "Yes, ma'am." He took off and ran find him in his wolf form.

Cleo looked at the window and saw them walking back to the twin's house. She had a tear drop from her face. She knows that pain, she had good parents that were there for her but now they're gone. She knows she needs to help him and maybe he can help her finding her home to go to. So Cleo made a vow to help him and Nick. Then she laughed and said to herself. _"For someone who is a __lesbian, I have a good heart for guys. I help them and everyone that counted me as a leader. I'll make sure not to let them down. That's my blood vow promise."_

At much that Cleo knows she saw someone following them. "Oh shit." She cursed and headed out.

* * *

Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out. This one tells about Yusei's fight with a vampire, will he be able to do it right or not? But then his blood and heart was racing inside his body then something happened but what? You will see when you read the next chp. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nick. :D

Chp4:

Highbred's blood in his veins

* * *

As the two head back to the twin's house the vampire was smiling with his tongue on his lips. "_That one is really good to have a drink. Hehehe._" He said to himself as he jumped down softly towards them.

Then Yusei just stopped on his tracks. He turned to see if something was behind them. Nick stopped to see what is he doing.

"What it is Yusei?" He asked. "I don't know Nick I just feel like someone or something is following us." He answered.

"Mmm. Maybe it's my head playing with me." Yusei said to himself. "All right then. Let's head back to your- Yusei!" Nick shouted as they turned and saw the vampire in front of them.

"What the hell!" Yusei said. "_Well, it's an honor to meet a highbred before. No one of ever seen one in years._" The vampire said and Yusei can hear and understand him.

"Damn it, you the goons that attack Yusei at the store the other night. What the hell are you doing here." He snarled. The vampire was just standing there as if he was a statue.

Till he spoke. "_Well I'm here to finish the dirty job that you ruin. So I will be kindly if you head over that boy to me, I'll be on my way._" Nick was now getting madder than ever before.

"_So, what's it going to be?_" He spoke.

Nick then stand in front of Yusei to keep him safe. "Over my dead body." He snarled at him. "_Oh well then I guess I'll have to take him away from your living dead body then. I hope you enjoy this!_"

The vampire started running fast then Yusei had ever seen his whole life. The vampire was about to attack Yusei so Nick pushed him out of the way.

"RUN!" Nick shouted as he attack the vampire in his wolf form. Yusei was just stun by this all of sudden as the life he had is slipping away. But Yusei ran as fast to get away from vampire. Now he feel bad for leaving Nick behind after all he owns him.

So he ran back to them and was going to try to help Nick from that vampire.

Then Cleo was running as fast as she could to find them. _"Oh shit, I hope they're okay. I mean that vampire is the stronger one from the Blood Feud. I need to just hurry before it's too late."_ She thought to herself as she continuing to run still.

Back with Nick and the vampire. Nick was beaded bad, his leg was covered in blood, and his front one too were weak from the vampire's attack. As the vampire his arm was shinning with his black blood.

"_You will pay for this you damn wolf!"_ The vampire said before using his attack at him. As the vampire was about to kill Nick and end his life forever. Yusei knock the vampire into the wall.

"Wow."Yusei said to himself. "Nick are you alright?" Yusei ask after he went to the wounded wolf. "Yeah…*panting* but what are you doing here? You got to get away before that thing attacks you." Nick said while panting.

"I won't until I repay that debit. For saving my life." Yusei said. Nick was shocked to hear that. No one had ever said that to him before or repay their debit to him. He smiled.

Then the vampire jumped and grabbed Yusei and pinned him against the wall. "_You will pay you filthy highbred!_" The vampire said to him as he hold his neck tighter. Yusei struggles to be let go from him. Just then Cleo arrives and kick the vampire after letting go of Yusei. "Yusei are you alright?" Cleo ask.

He just simply nodded while holding his neck and panting a little. "Yeah…thanks for that." He thank her. "No prob." She respond.

Then the vampire begin going to attack Cleo. "Yusei get Nick and get out here I'll handle this." Cleo order and Yusei went to get Nick from the pile of rocks.

Cleo punched the vampire and use swift kicks on him. The vampire tried to stop her attacks but couldn't she was to fast to even catch her.

As for Yusei, he got Nick out and place him in the softer ground where he can get healed. Yusei looked at the battle between Cleo and the vampire. He was surprise of she is fighting by herself. She must be a powerful vampiriss ever to be seen in his life.

Then the vampire uses swifts attacks and one of them it her arm. She screamed a little and had her hand on her arm so she can hold the blood loss. The vampire smiled.

"_Damn it._" She cursed herself. "_Not bad for a vampiriss. You are noting like anyone had ever seen in their life. I remember the day you were turned into one and force to leave your fathers behind. Oh what a sad memory to have._"

Cleo was shock to hear that he heard about her past and her parents she left to save them from the other vampires. Yusei however was wondering what was that vampire talking about.

"Turned? She wasn't all vampire before?" He wondered. Then he heard a sheik from Cleo as the vampire hit her. "Come on get up." He thought to himself.

Cleo tried to punch the vampire, he grab her wounded arm and she screamed. "LET GO!" She shouted to the vampire. "_You are truly a vampiriss at heart. But is the human side of you making you weak from hurting those you loved. Well I guess I'll just have to change that a little more into the true vampiriss you are then._" The vampire said to her.

Just then Yusei's heart begin to beat faster and his blood was rushing inside him. "Ag!…what's happening to me!" Yusei shouted as fangs was showing in his mouth and his nails in his gloves became daggers. Then his eyes turned red.

Just as the vampire begin to bite Cleo's throat, Yusei kicked the vampire away from her. She fell to the ground coughing. Then she look at Yusei. Her eyes widened. "_Yusei._" She thought to herself.

"Don't you dare hurt her. Or you will have your heart served to the wolves." Yusei said to the vampire. The vampire was shocked that the blood of the highbred is helping him waken to be a true Highbred.

"_You will now die you damn highbred!_" The vampire said as he rushed to Yusei and to use swifts moves on him. But Yusei use his wolf reflexes and jumped to the wall and punched the vampire's face to the ground.

"_That is incredible. I never seen that in my life. Oh Nick."_ She ran to him and healed his wounds from the vampire's cut. She looked at him and said. "Good luck Yusei."

Yusei used his nail and blood was coming from the vampire's face. As he screamed he tried to hit Yusei but every time he did he misses. "What happened to the vampire of power how?" Yusei taunted him. The vampire was madder and he used his fangs to bit him.

But Yusei then put his foot on the vampire's chest and it pinned him to the ground.

"_How is that possible for you to best me. You are just a mortal!_" The vampire said to him."Well, let's just say I'm different then you and the bloodily vampires you are. I hope you enjoy hell." Yusei bend down, hold the vampire's neck. "_No, please._" The vampire plead.

"I don't think so because you are dead!" Yusei said to him as he bite the vampire's neck and drain his blood dry. After that the vampire was burned and died.

"I hope you enjoy it." Yusei said to the remains of the vampire.

Cleo was shocked by that. She never seen that before. So maybe she can help him with his powers. She smiled. Nick then woke up and looked around.

"What happened? What happened?" Nick asked twice. "Well you kina fell in battle but Yusei beaten the vampire." She answered his question. Nick's jaw dropped.

"What no fair I wanted kill the vampire too!" Nick wined. Cleo couldn't help but to laugh. She went to Yusei. Then he fell into Cleo's arms.

"Hey are you okay?" Cleo asked him. His eyes were same dark blue as look up at her. "Yeah, but what happened to the vampire?" He asked. "Well lets just say, you beaten him and send him to hell." Cleo answered him.

"But how-" He wanted to asked but Cleo put a finger at his mouth. "Hush you need to sleep on. I'll take you to the twin's house." Cleo said to him.

He nodded tiring from the fight. "Nick well you be okay on your way back to the house?" Cleo asked. "Yeah, see you back at the house, oh Yusei thinks for helping me." Nick said to Cleo and Nick thank Yusei then he ran to the house.

Cleo jumped to the building from building to reach the twins house. About an hour they arrived and the twins fell a sleep in the couch. "I can walk here thanks for the ride." Yusei said as Cleo put him down until his feet hit the floor.

"No prob. Get some sleep." Cleo said to him and left. Yusei looked at the sky were Cleo jumped to the other building back to her house.

After a few minutes past Yusei put the twins in their beds and he headed to bed as well.

He took off his cloths and slept in his boxer and laid in his bed. He wondered about Cleo and her past. So maybe he can ask her when he goes back to the house for a practice of his newly power.

But what in heaven's name, how is he going to tell the others about this and his new power. He signed, he didn't care about it all he want is to sleep. He got his wish and fell a sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**R and R please!**

**Oh I just thought I should add this to tell you guys about the next chp. This will have Yusei training his powers, in the morning having fun with his friends, and having a fun night with Akiza. You'll see okay :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out. This one is about Yusei's days with Cleo at the house, having fun with his friends and having a fun night with Akiza. What will happen to him with so much to do? It will have three parts in it. I'll make sure that it will be bold when I write it. You will see when you read the next chp. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nick. :D

Chp5:

Thing's to do, so little time.

* * *

Yusei woke when the sun's ray hit him. His eyes were still deep blue, and he was still normal.

He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When he went to the sink he look up into the mirror saw something red on his lips. He put his finger on it and was still wet.

His eyes widen. That was the blood of the vampire he killed last night. But how could he remember of what happen last night. He couldn't even remember most of it that night.

"No, wonder I've been smelling like road kill last night." He said to himself. He went to the showers after taking his boxers off to see if he can get the smell of blood off before the twins woke up.

At the shower in the warm water. Yusei was relax by the warmth following through his body then hitting it to the floor. While in the shower, Yusei was still thinking about last night that made him go nutty.

"_I remember that Cleo was in danger and I had to help her somehow. But how did I do it?"_ He put his hand on his lips and the blood was gone. He sighed.

After the shower Yusei dried himself off with a towel. After that he headed to the bedroom and put on new clothes that were from the dryer. After that he headed out and then stop.

He sniff something good that was cooking. He went to the kitchen and saw Luna and Leo making breakfast. He looked surprise to see them cooking. Mostly they had the servants making them that.

But this was stranger. "_I wonder what they are planning?_" He talk to himself as he went inside to say good morning to them.

"Hey there." He said to them. "Hey Yusei!" Leo said to him. "Oh good morning." Luna said to him.

"Mmm… something is good. Why are you guys making breakfast?" Yusei asked the twins. "Well you having been feeling good so we wanted to make a big breakfast just for you." Luna explained to him.

"It was my idea." Leo butted in happily about it. Luna sighed. Yusei couldn't help but to laugh. "Well thank you for this you guys. I was getting a little hungry." He sat down and ate the breakfast.

After that Yusei finished his meal. "Thanks that was good." He said to them. "No prob." "Your welcome." The twins said to him. Before he could say anything else, he remembered that he need to visit the hide out today for his training of controlling his powers.

"I got to go." Yusei said after he got out from the chair and head out. "But are you still going to Jack's house?" Luna asked. "What? Oh yeah Jack having his fun parties tonight." Yusei remind himself. "So will you be there when you're done with whatever your doing?" Leo asked. Yusei nodded.

"I'll be there I promise." Yusei said to himself. "I hope you well do okay." Luna said worried. "I will don't worry." He said to her and then left.

**First do to do: Training at the Hideout.**

He walk to the hideout and saw a friendly face. Nick. "How are you feeling?" Yusei asked. "I'm fine Cleo healing powers really did the trick I thought wasn't going fight anymore." Nick answered.

Yusei still has questions about that. _"I guess I'll ask when she is feeling better from the fight with that vampire." _He said to himself.

"Come on. Cleo's is waiting!" Nick shouted to him. Yusei nodded and they headed inside.

"So this is the training room." Nick said to him. Yusei was shock of it. It was huge. It had gym stuff inside and a snack bar for getting some energy from training so much. "Wow." Yusei said and Nick laughed a little. "I know it is huge. Cleo made this before everyone else came here." Nick said to him.

"No kidding." Yusei wondered. "Yeah, people been saying that Cleo is the very first one to come here before wolves or shape shifts ever come. She's like a legend. Just like the King of Games." Yusei's eyes widen.

"How did you know about him?" Yusei asked. Nick looked at him confuse before answering. "Cleo told me." Yusei now has another question for her to ask, how did she know the King of Games, Yugi.

"Hi there!" Cleo shouted to them. "Well are you guys coming down." She said with a happy face. Nick jumped to the floor and will Yusei was scared about this jumping from place to place.

"It's alright come on." Cleo said to him. Yusei swallow a lump on his throat and tried it.

He ran and jumped from the thing and landed on his feet. He was happy. "Well done. That was your first training by the way. You got yourself an A+ for that." Cleo said to Yusei.

Yusei was confuse even more. "Well here I ask Sally to make us some good food for today's lunch. It's the same stuff we got yesterday night." Cleo said.

"Thanks I guess." Yusei said to her. "What's wrong?" Cleo asked. _"Should I now ask her, or later like tomorrow? I guess that' fine."_ "Yusei?" Cleo snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have some things I gotta do tonight." Yusei answered.

"Oh okay, because we are only going to learn how to jump place to place and some fight skills okay?" Cleo told him. "Oh okay." Yusei said and trying to put a smile on his face.

"Alright, let's go." Cleo said and ran to the others who are training. "I never seen her happy like that before." Nick thought. "Me nether." Yusei agree and the two boys headed towards her.

"Alright Yusei, I want you to follow me and do as I do." Cleo instructed him to do. "Alright." Yusei said to her. She jumped to the wall and use Wall walk on it.

Yusei had never seen anything like that before. He followed her and did the same thing she did. He almost fell from using the Wall walk. Cleo went to him from his fell. "It's alright no one can't get this done. It will take a while okay." Cleo said in her soft tone.

"Thanks." Yusei said to her. After an hour of training with using the jumps from place to place. Yusei got better at it. Cleo told him that he can rest for a while.

Then Nick came with a the food and drinks. "Thanks Nick." Cleo said to him. "No prob. Here." Nick handed Yusei the good meat and a cup of blood. As they ate their meal, Yusei wondered why his heart and his blood was rushing through his veins and too fast.

"You're okay?" Cleo asked him. "Yeah, no, maybe. I'm not sure anymore." Yusei answered. "It's about your body isn't it?" Yusei was shock to hear that coming out of her mouth.

"You knew." She nodded. "Yes, when you feel like your body is hurting inside you, your blood will rush, and your heart will pound hard. It's called a Blood Change." Cleo answered his question. "Blood Change?" he wondered.

"Well it effect me bad if I lose control or something?" He ask. "Well yes and no. If you eat meat and blood of an animal you will be fine and you won't lose control out of anyone." Cleo answer. "So that's why, we eat this right?" She nodded again.

After their done with eating. Sally took the plates to the kitchen. As for the three: Nick was training how he can use his dodges to attack the person who is attacking him and use that person's attack against him/her. Cleo was use her nails as daggers and sliced a tree of the ground. Well as for Yusei he just jump from the wall to the next wall and maybe work with the Wall Walk.

"You did okay Yusei, let's try this next training alright?"Cleo said to him. He nodded and followed her. "Alright for this one I want you to use your nails as daggers and cut that branch of that tree." Cleo inducted. "Alright." Yusei said to her.

He took his gloves off, and saw his nail turn to sharp tips. He use a slice on the branch and it was chop in half. "Well done Yusei." Cleo cheered him on. He felt happy inside right now.

**Second thing: At a party of Jack's**

"You did alright with your first training Yusei. I can't believe of how you work so hard on this. I'm proud of you." Cleo said to him before he left. "Thanks, I wish you luck Cleo and good luck Nick." "Thanks I hope you come back again tomorrow morning." Nick said to him. "I will see ya!" Then he left.

"_Well done Yusei. I guess my father was right when he first met him. I wish him luck always."_ Cleo thought and smiled.

Yusei ran to Jack's house. He thought to himself that all his training was put to a good use. He runs faster and jumped higher than anyone has before.

He reached at Jack's house just in time too. He knock the door and waited for someone open the door. He looked down at his hands that the nails of his was normal again. "That's weird." Yusei thought.

Then the door opened. "Well it's about time you show up. Akiza is like waiting for you." Jack said to him. Yusei's eyes widen. "I didn't know she was here." Yusei said.

"Then come on in." Jack said in a cheerful tone. Yusei entered the house and saw Carly, Crow, Luna and Leo, Mina, and the lovely rose, Akiza. He thank about her. He couldn't stop loving her so much. He know in his heart that they will be wedded. His heart was beating proud and strong to thank about it.

"Hi Yusei." Carly greed him. "Hello Fudo." Mina greed him too. "Hey guys." Yusei said to them and saw Jack walking toward to his Carly. "Hi Yusei." Akiza walk towards him.

"Hey Akiza." Yusei said to her and they kissed in the lips for a while. "AWWW." Luna said. "Sissy stuff." Leo said to himself. Then Luna stick her tongue at him.

"Come on, lets have something to eat." Jack said. "Hurry before the food gets cold." Carly said with him.

Everyone enjoyed their food and drinks. Yusei took a slurp of his drink and put it down. He was fill from eating the meat and drinking animals blood so much that his stomach ached.

He walk outside to the porch and Akiza followed him outside. He sat down on a chair and he put his hands on his face. Akiza sat down next to him.

"Yusei." Akiza said. "Hey, I thought you were going to eat the rest of the food with the others." Yusei said. "No, I was wonder what's you thinking about. It seems that you weren't hungry."

"No, it's I think I got a stomach ache. I'm sorry for worrying you." Yusei put his hand on hers. "I hope so, I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want you to feel the same pain as I have gone through." Akiza's eyes had tears in her eyes.

He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his gloved hand. "Please don't worried about me, I'm fine. Don't cry okay. I can't see you crying again. It makes me sad." Yusei said to her.

She took his hand. "Thank you Yusei." With her head laying in his shoulder. "Your welcome." He said to her.

After they looked at the sky filled with stars. Akiza spoke. "Yusei, there is something I want to say to you and I know you would probably know by now." He look at her. "What is it?" Yusei asked. She took her breathe and looked at him eye to eye and said.

"I love you, Yusei Fudo." She blushed deeply. His eyes were widen to hear that from her lips. "I love you too, Akiza Izinski." He said to her. She look at him and smiled.

She kissed him right in his lips with her arms around him and he had his on hers to. They kissed deeply in a romantic moment. In the big night sky.

**Last thing: Fun Night:**

Yusei and Akiza headed to Luna and Leo's house right before the others figure out where they are.

Yusei carried Akiza to his room and shut the door and made sure to lock it.

Yusei took his jacket off as Akiza unbutton his shirt as he took off her top of her dress. He took her bra off and he took off the rest of his clothes, so did she with her stuff off.

They laid in bed as they begin to have sex in so called Fun night. With him on top of her body as she kissed his neck. He kissed her shoulder and her one of her breast.

They enjoy it very much. They kept doing this all night. Then they fell a sleep.

The next morning they slept next to each other naked. Akiza laid on Yusei just half of him and she put her hand on his neck. Then she felt something on it. But she didn't care about it cause she was still sleepy.

But for now she enjoyed sleeping with him. Yusei put his hand hers by his neck and he knows that he has to tell her about it.

But that will wait until they are waken from their sleep.

* * *

**Will I hope you enjoy the chp. I will plan to put the questions and answers on the next one as soon as possible. Till then enjoy it. R and R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out. This one is about Yusei's questions and answers about Cleo past and Akiza questions about the bite mark that Yusei has. Can he tell her what happen and Cleo too about her past? Then Akiza has a little surprise in the end. It will have two parts in it. I'll make sure that it will be bold when I write it. Also there is a blood thing for Cleo, Nick, and Yusei to bid together. Some parts of it, it's from a song from Devil May Cry 4. You will see when you read the next chp. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nick. :D**

Chp6:

Questions and Answers

* * *

**Yusei's story**

When morning came, Yusei got up and made sure not to wake Akiza up. He went to put a robe on and headed to the bathroom.

He can't believe that he had sex with Akiza. He was happy that they conform their feels for each other and enjoy the best time of their lives.

But he knows he has to tell her and the others of what had happen to him and about Cleopatra.

After he got out of the bathroom, and headed back to his room. Akiza woke up from the sun and missing Yusei's warm body on hers.

"Good morning Akiza." Yusei greeted her. "You too Yusei." She said to him until she saw his neck.

"Yusei what happened to your neck?" She asked. He put his hand on it and knows it's time to tell her.

He sighed as he headed back to the bed with the naked Akiza, but covered with a blanket. "Well," He begin to speak. "This happened after I took you to your home. That day when we had Leo and Luna's Birthday." She nodded.

"Well, someone kind of bit me and then it waken a power that was inside me. It's called Highbred." Yusei finished. Akiza however was shock.

"What how did it happen?" She asked.

"I don't know but I was so scared about that day when I was coughing up blood. It scared me a lot. I thought I was not going to make it until Cleo came and saved me." Akiza's eyes widen.

"Wait that woman, is she…" Yusei nodded. "Oh my god. I thought she…" She couldn't talk anymore. She was scared and angry at him for not telling her this.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" She asked with angrier in her voice. "Why couldn't you tell me or the others Yusei!" Her voice raised higher. He never heard that from her before.

Yusei put his hand in his face and made a soft sigh. He hates himself now. He didn't want to hurt Akiza and the others if they are pulled into this state.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm sorry. I should have…*took a breath* I don't know anymore now. I'm sorry." Yusei finished speaking so he can't shed a tear.

Akiza never knew how bad it was for Yusei. She even wasn't there to see it happening. She felt bad, really, really bad. She had tears in her eyes for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean…*sniff*" Akiza tried to say the rest but she couldn't because she was choke up with tears. Yusei hates it when she cries. He hugged her and squeezes her gently.

"It's not you fault. It's mine. I don't want this to happen…" Yusei said to her as he cried a little. Akiza hugged him showing him that she still loves him. "Thanks for understanding. Hey no more tears okay." She nodded, with a smile. He sighed with relief that she understands. It's like her troubles that she had to go through and get on with her lives, but he let that go.

"I need to go now." Yusei said after getting dressed. Akiza got dress too with her clothes and for the twins, they were still a sleep. Maybe the driver got them from the party.

"But why? Why do you have to go?" She said, whiny.

"I'll be back just tell your parents that everything was fine and you kind a slept in the guest room alright? Just don't tell them what happened last night, okay?" Yusei said to her. She nodded.

Before he left, he kissed Akiza in the full lips. She blushed a lot from that. "I won't be long." "_Maybe I can ask Cleo something about herself and why she is doing this._" He thought to himself as he headed to the mansion.

Akiza waved as Yusei headed to the hideout. After that Akiza feel strange for some reason. She went to the bathroom and then… "Oh no…"

**Cleopatra's story.**

When Yusei came to the house, Nick was outside already for him. "Hi man, how have you been?" Nick said happily.

"Fine, though last night was fun too." Yusei answered. Nick wondered why would he said that. Nick took a sniff around him. "What are you doing?" He asked the black and white wolf.

"You had…" Nick couldn't say it out loud so he whispered into Yusei's ear. "_You had sex with a girl?_" Nick asked. Yusei was shocked to hear that.

"How do you know that?" He ask.

"I'm a wolf remember. I can smell things that humans can't so trust me, I know." Nick answered his question.

"Wow…" Yusei said to himself.

"Well come on. Cleo's waiting!" Nick shouted happily and they headed inside at the mansion.

Inside the gym everywhere were busy. Two shape shifters were practicing how to use stronger attack, to weaken their opinions.

Yusei was in his training room practicing the Wall Walk again. Nick was over by the bar, talking to some girls showing his hotness. The girls giggled.

Cleo saw that and sighed.

"You're almost there Yusei!" Cleo supported him to use the Wall Walk and for some time of the day, he got the hang of it. Final he jumped and perform the move.

Cleo smiled to see his work paid off at least. She clapped her hands for saying 'well done' or 'great job' signs. Yusei smiled as he got off the wall and landed will at his feet.

"I'm very proud of you, Yusei. You did wonderful." Cleo said. Her hand put on his shoulder, then they both chuckled.

"HEY!" Nick shouted for their attention. "Food are here."

"Come on let's get something to eat." Cleo said to Yusei and he nodded.

Then he stop. Cleo looked at him and went back to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She ask.

"I need to ask you about something Cleo. I hope you won't mind?" Yusei answered and ask her.

She knows that look on his face and she nodded. "Alright then." She said to him. "Follow me to the other room." She walk away from him and he followed her to that room.

She made sure to close her door so no one will never hear this confession. Yusei was looking around the room and saw a picture of a family at a house that looks 20 years old.

Also by looking at that picture it shows a little girl, with black hair, and brown eyes. She was standing next to her fathers.

"That was my homeland," Cleo look at the picture that Yusei was holding and look at her. "that was me when I was little around ten so to say."

"Wait, so that's you with your family?" Yusei ask. Cleo nodded softly as he headed her the picture.

She took a long breath before speaking. "It started a long time ago. I was an orphan, I lost my mother when I was a baby. I didn't understand at first of what had happened to her, but the doctors said that 'she died with a terrible cold and she wasn't strong enough to take care of me.' So I was place at the Orphan house, being raised by good people."

Yusei's eyes widen. She was once human before she became this today at this moment. But he listen to the rest of her story.

"Then one day a group of men came. They were gay, and they loved each other. They wish to start a family, but you know why." Yusei nodded. "Anyway they came and wanted to have a child they could raise and give love to the child."

"So I guess it's you. That was taken care of by them." Yusei said. She nodded.

"Yup, after they took me to a new home, I was loved by them a lot. They would watch over me, take care of me, and even play with me." She smiled a little. "When I was 10, I went to a forest to pick some flowers for my fathers. It was fine until I was attack." Cleo breathed hard.

"Attack? By who?" Yusei asked her. She looked at him and continued her story.

"I was attack by a vampire mad man. He was the same one that bit you and waken your powers. That man was named Drake." Yusei's eyes widen again.

"Wait that was Drake?!" Yusei ask. She nodded.

"Yes, the same man who did this to me." She show her neck and saw a bit mark on it. She let her hair down to cover her neck again.

"I was scared of what he wants to do with me. But he scene a strong blood I have and for that he bit me. He turn me into this. After that he was gone. I lay in that ground cold and scared all over. My so called mom came and found me with blood coming out of my neck."

"He took back to the house and my dad saw the mark that was placed on my bloodily neck. He called the doctors and asked if there was a way to help me. But they didn't. They know what I was going to become. A vampire or a vampiriss." Cleo's eyes were filled with tears. But only blood was her tears as they fell to the ground.

Yusei can't imagine that pain all over someone like that. It must have been worst for her like it was with Akiza's lonely life. "Hey, you okay?" Yusei ask her. She just grabbed him and hug him gently. He was shock by this, but he hug her back.

"Yeah I'm fine now.*sniff*" Cleo answered.

"Could you please continue your story?" Yusei ask. She nodded.

"Yeah, anyway my life was starting to change. I was sleeping upside down on my ceiling, run faster than before, and I drank animal's blood. These actions that I had, were frighten to me. So I ran away from home. I never say good-bye to my parents. Because I don't want to hurt them."

"So when I was on my own, I trained myself how to use this power and learn to control my blood thirst of humans. With all that training I became a very powerful vampiriss."

"Then I met Nick the wolf. He lost his family when he was little so I took him in and help him, nursed him, and trained him," Outside the room, Nick heard it and smiled. "I thought I was going to a be lonely girl vampiriss for the rest of my life. But I wasn't with Nick and the others shape shifters by me, I feel so much at home. Like this is my family and I have to protect them with all my life." She sighed. "Well that's how it happen to me and my life."

Yusei was surprised by all of this. All this time he thought she was a lesbian vampiriss girl and never think of others, but he was right on one part of a lesbian, but she had a family and she took care of them all on her own.

"I'm sorry that this dude ruined your life. But I promise I will help you beat him up and send him to hell." Yusei vow.

"Thank you, Yusei." She said to him and hugged him. After that Cleo sighed. She went to the door and unlock it to see Nick. "Hello?" Cleo said to him.

"I'm sorry for listening to this, I pro-" Nick was cut off by Cleo hugging him. He was shock by this by it didn't stop him from giving her a hug.

Yusei came into the group and they group hugged each other. "I'll help on this one too. Because he owns me big time." Nick said after they stopped hugging.

"I know you will. We both will. Together is stronger than one. Let us make a blood vow." Cleo took her knife and poke her finger on the sharp point. Blood came out of her finger and paint a line on her back hand.

She head it to Nick and he did the same thing as she did. Then Nick head it to Yusei. He did the same thing. She put her hand out as Nick put his on hers and lastly Yusei put his on top.

"We are now the warriors of light we will bring peace to this world until then we vow for the blood of wolf, vampire, and highbred to come together to unit as one. Against these who are damned. We show no mercy. For we none. Our enemy will fall. To claim our fate. Now and forever. We will be together. Love to hate."

It was done and the blood marks turned into animal simples. "Now we one." Cleo said to them.

After that they ate their dinner and for Yusei he headed back home. "See you tomorrow." He said to them as he ran back to the twin's house.

Cleo looked at the sky and smiled. Nick then looked at her with a smile on his face. "_I'm glad that Yusei helped her. I hope this will end soon and maybe this place could be better than ever before. That's my wish. For Cleo._" He thought to himself.

Back at the house, Yusei enter and saw the twins playing with their cards.

"Oh hi Yusei." Luna greeted him. "Hi!" Leo said happily. They went to him and hug him. "Where have you been?" Leo asked. "Yeah, because Akiza never left the guest room." Luna added.

"I went to the Mansion for training, and what about Akiza what's wrong with her?" Yusei answered and asked.

They looked at each other and said noting. "You should go and see yourself about that Yusei." Luna said.

Yusei ran to the guest room and saw her shaking. "Akiza!" He went to her. "What's wrong why are you shaking?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Oh Yusei, I'm fine. It's just I'm…here." She took out a pregnant test and show it to him with his eyes shock.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. Akiza nodded and shake even more. "I'm sorry for this I didn't mean this to happen." He said as his eyes had tears in his eyes.

Akiza hugged him. "It's alright. I don't mind having a child we can name and take care of. I'm really happy about this really." Akiza said to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"But what about your parents? Did they call?" Yusei asked. She nodded. "What did they say?" He had a worry look on his face.

"They said 'We are so proud of you to have a child of your own.'" Akiza answered. Yusei was shock about this. He thought her parents would be mad at him for this happening to her.

But they trusted him ever since he helped Akiza and parents to be together again as a family. He hugged her gently and kiss her forehead. "I promise to be a good future husband and a father for our child Akiza." He said to her.

"I know you will. I love you so much." She said to him.

"I love you too." Yusei said to her.

This is only the beginning of their love and friendship to be put to the test.

* * *

R and R it please;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out. This one is about Yusei's day of learning how to be a father of a child that is growing inside Akiza. Anyway thanks to the whiny Nick telling Cleo about the sex they have and the baby that's coming. How can Yusei is going explain to her about this and is the baby going have the powers of the highbred? Then with the two of them headed to the mansion someone came and visit. But who? You will see when you read the next chp. Sorry for this one to be short. I'm planning to make it a part of the story. But the next one will be longer hopeful. :D Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nicklaus. :D

**Chp7:**

**Part one**

**Two weeks later**

At the twin's house Leo and Luna were cleaning the living room, as for Yusei he had to help Akiza.

Her belly gotten bigger for a pass couple weeks. She shows a morning sickness twice. Leo and Luna were so tried of helping Akiza out.

Yusei brought some food and drinks she may need for the baby to grow into a youth.

Which of course on all the food and drinks, she has her craving on chocolate ice-cream and chocolate milk.

"Man, I didn't know that she needs her food so quickly." Yusei said to himself. Mostly when he is doing noting he reads a parenthood book that tells him how to be a good father to the child.

"Let's see…okay. ' Step 1 Love: You must show care and love to the child. If a child made a mistake and they are put into a Time out just show that you still love him/her no matter what.'" Yusei read the handbook.

After two hours has passed, Akiza finally is done with her craving of chocolate foods and milk, she fell a sleep.

Yusei saw this and kiss her forehead. While with that he sat on the bed and put his hand on her belly. He felt a couple of kicks. It's show Yusei that Akiza might have twins. Might.

He look at his watch to look at the time. It was eight twenty p.m. He needs to go the mansion and do more a bit of his training.

But before he opened the door, Cleo came into the room by the window. He turned and saw her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

"I just want to know why you are…" Cleo was about to answer until she saw Akiza. She sniff the air and her eyes were soften. "Well, well you are a dad now?" She asked him.

"Hey how did you know?" Yusei asked. She sighed and smiled.

"Nick did it. He told me about you and your future wife." Cleo said as she went to Akiza's bed. Yusei's eyes narrowed.

"Nick that damn dog!" Yusei yelled in his soft tone. Cleo couldn't help but to laugh. "What?!" He asked.

"It's funny how you are so mad right now. It's just like how my dad did to make me laugh when I was little." Cleo answered. Yusei could help to laugh too.

"So you're not mad about me becoming a father to this child?" He asked.

"No, I'm glad you two did it. At least the child will be come a grown young adult just like you." Cleo said to him.

Yusei had a question now. What if the baby had his powers of the Highbred. Would the child become a monster and pray on human blood. His hand shook.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked as she sees his behavior changing. She went to him and hugged him like a mother would do to a child who needs help with troubles they might get.

"I'm an idiot. I did it to Akiza when I had my powers. Would the baby be a highbred too Cleo?" He looked at her with his worried eyes.

"I'll check if the child will have the powers of the Highbred. Alright? No worries okay?" Cleo said with her soft tone. Yusei nodded.

She went to Akiza's bed and took out a needle. Yusei was scared about taking blood simples from Akiza's body. But Cleo said to him.

"Don't worry. She won't feel a thing. It'll be quick." She push the needle into Akiza's arm and got it out.

Akiza just moved a little then stopped moving. Yusei sighed a relief. Cleo shake her head a little. She put Akiza's blood on her finger and lick it.

"Hmm…." Cleo said as she was testing the blood. "The baby won't have the highbred power. The child will be fine." Cleo said to him.

Again he blew a relief. "Thanks Cleo. That helps." Yusei said to her. She smiled.

"Well we better head to the mansion. Nick and the others are waiting." Cleo said to him.

"Let me tell Leo and Luna that I'll be gone for a few hours okay?" Yusei asked. She nodded.

"I'll wait." She said to him. He then opened the door and went to find them.

He find them on the couch playing cards and Luna was winning the game.

"Hey no fair you are not cool Luna!" Leo shouted at her. She laugh.

"Oh well. You need to be better and you might actually win. Oh by the way, remember the bet you and I made." Luna said to him and he gulp.

"Oh man." Leo said. Then he went to do the bet that he and Luna made. Then Yusei came into the view.

"Oh, Yusei. How is Akiza?" Luna asked.

"She's a sleep. I'm heading out to the mansion to do my training. I'll back alright." Yusei said to her.

"Oh alright. Please be careful." Luna said to him. He nodded.

"I hate Luna!" Leo shouted. While he's cleaning his room.

"Deal with it!" Luna shouted back with a smile.

Yusei headed back to the room and Cleo was waiting at the window. "Ready to go." Cleo said to him.

He nodded. Then they left the room and Akiza opened her eyes. "Please be safe." She said then went back to sleep.

Outside, Cleo and Yusei headed to the mansion.

"So how are you doing with your powers Yusei?" Cleo asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about the baby and becoming a father so early in this young age-" Yusei said before Cleo put her hand up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"His here." Cleo growled. Then a man came into view. He landed in the middle of the ally next to the old shop and used a shock wave at them.

They were pushed into the wall and landed in the ground panting. Yusei got up and headed to Cleo and pulled her up from the ground. The vampire laughed.

"Well, it's good to see you again Cleopatra." He hissed. Her eyes widen and she look up at him and grab Yusei's arm for support to get up. Her eyes turned red for showing that she is angry.

"Drake." She said to him. With Yusei next to her.

"Drake?" He looked at her and then stirred at the vampire of Cleopatra's past, and the leader of the Blood Fund.

Drake the Vampire of Darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for this to a cliffhanger but the next will show how Drake finds out that Yusei is the Highbred and his friends are in this mess too. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this part of this story. R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out okay. This one is about Yusei and Cleopatra. In the ally next to the old shop the man Drake is back. Now what is Drake doing here? Also he hold a secret of why Cleo was turned into a vampire. What could the secret be? There will be also a fight between Yusei and Drake a little. Who will win? There is also someone else who is in this too helping him with finding a weakness of Yusei Fudo. But who could it be? You will see when you read the next chp. Sorry for this one chp to be this very short. This is the last part of the other one. But the next one will be longer hopeful. :D Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nicklaus. :D

**Chp8:**

**Part two**

**Fiend of the past**

* * *

At the old shop, Drake the dark lord vampire standing next to Cleopatra and Yusei. He smiled and was some how glad to see the vampiriss.

"What are you doing here?!" Cleo asked in her angry tone. Yusei had never seen her like that before. Mostly she was happy and cheerful girl but now she is a mad vampiriss.

"Well why so mean, I thought we can be friends?" Drake said in his soft like tone.

"No I was hoping you were died by a fat ass cross or that damn sunlight!" She said to him. Yusei is now even more shock than ever.

"_What happen to her, why is she like that? I thought she was happy. Maybe I was wrong."_ Yusei thought to himself.

"So why are you here?!" Cleo asked again but more angry in her than ever. Drake couldn't help but to laugh.

"So much has change huh? Well if you want answers then here. I'm here to get rid of you and your highbred friend. Without you two I can make more newborn then ever before. As for your lives, I think I can send your souls to heaven and make sure that you would never come back." Drake answered and now the two were madder than ever.

"You wouldn't. You are just a crowd that hides in dirt!" Cleo said to him. Drake shook his head.

"You still don't know do you? Would like to know why I turned you into a vampire Cleopatra?" Drake asked her.

Her eyes widen. Yusei knows that look and the most thing he doesn't want to see. Fear.

"The reason is because you wish to be mortal is that it? So as soon I heard your plea. I start my search and then made you what you want to become. Immortal." Drake said to her.

Her eyes widen even more and she fell to her knees shaking like a leaf. Yusei went to her. "Cleo? Cleo? Cleo?!" He shouted her name but she just stood where she is.

"Just as I thought. Her powers are getting weaker and weaker to hear about her past. Will at least I get a good drink of her sweet blood." Drake said to her.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked. Drake snapped his fingers and Cleo screams louder as red energy was coming out from her neck. "What the hell? What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"That is my payment. Her blood is my source of energy that keeps me stronger than ever before. Half breed like her is just a waste. She really want to have a better life but if she's not liking it. Her blood will be drained, until her blood is all gone." Drake said as he drink Cleo's blood which is in a cup.

Yusei place Cleo down in the ground. His eyes changed to pure red and turned around with his fangs out. "You're will pay for this!" Yusei growled to Drake.

He ran to him and Drake used his hand to dodge his attacks. Yusei punched him as faster than ever.

Then Drake grab his neck. "You be fast, but you're not stronger. Not without a pure blood running in your veins you're noting." He said in his calm voice and throw him into a wall.

"Agh!" Yusei said as he hit the wall. "Man, that hurts. What kind of damn monster are you?" He said as he stand up and put his hand on his side which was bleeding.

"Mmmm… You are still weak no matter what you do or train hard. You can't beat me. You're immortal like that she-bitch there. But without pureblood you're noting." Drake said to him.

Yusei ran towards him and punched Drake in his arm. Then the darkness was wrapped around Yusei. "What are you doing?!" Yusei shouted.

"I'm allowing you to live on that night I bit you and your wolf pup too. Because I want the darkness enter your heart and make you the one true blood thirsty highbred you ever wanted. Now let your soul be in darkness forever." Drake said to him as more darkness comes into Yusei's body.

Yusei screamed and screamed when the darkness tries to inter his heart. But then a light come and push the darkness out of him and blinded Drake. He let him go.

Yusei then falls into the ground breathing hard. Panting. "What the hell?" Drake said as the light ball shines in Yusei hand.

"Huh? What is this?" Yusei asked. Then he heard a girl's voice.

"_Yusei don't give up. I'm always there with you. Please. Don't let darkness take you._" A voice echoed in his ears.

"Who was that?" Yusei asked. Then Drake just took a step back.

"I guess I should leave. I've seen enough. Till next time then highbred." Drake said as darkness spin around him and vanished.

"Hey!" Nick shouted as he ran in his wolf form. Yusei was happy to see him. But he turned and remembered Cleo.

He ran to her and she was knock out from the screaming so much. "Hey what happened I heard a scream and what the hell happened to Cleo?!" Nick asked now in his human form.

"I'll explain later okay we got to help her." Yusei said as he lifted her in his arms. "Let's go." Yusei said and the two headed to the mansion.

Not knowing to them a girl with blond hair saw this and she laugh. "I can't believe that Cleo fell to the ground and not helping her pet."

"I know it's to drama to have her around huh my sweet." Drake said. Standing next to the girl and kissing her breast and her lips.

"I'm some how surprise to see Yusei having a light ball to keep darkness away from him." The girl said.

"Well, I think there is a weakness that can make him give in to darkness. You can find out who it is right, Sandtura." Drake said to her.

"You know I'll do good to get that information sweetie." Sandtura said to him.

Yes, Sandtura is the cook who lives in that mansion. "I'll make sure that Cleo won't get in the away of getting your prize." She said to him.

"Well do my sweet. Well do." Drake said. _"So highbred your heart and power will be mine."_ He think to himself.

* * *

**This is not good. How can this get worse. What will happen next wait and find out alright:D Read and Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out okay. This one is about Yusei and Cleopatra. They go back to he mansion as everyone went to shock about their leader being wounded from Drake. Now the truth of hers be revealed does she want to be immortal or was Drake lying, next Yusei had to explain to the others about his training and how this happened. Can they tell them about what had happened to them? Now there will be an evil part on the end, but what? Read and find out. Sorry if this is short. But the next one will be longer hopeful. :D Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nicklaus. :D**

**Chp9:**

**The secrets revealed**

* * *

Yusei and Nick with Cleopatra in Yusei's arms, arrived at the mansion's entrance. Everyone was shock to see their leader badly injured.

"It's alright, were going to take her to her room and find a nurse. So please go on what you were doing alright?" Nick said to the shape shifters.

At that time Yusei placed Cleo on her bed, as goes and tried to find a nurse that can help her in from the knockout stage.

Yusei how he can still smell her blood that was taken by Drake. How much he hates that man. It was his fault that Yusei was in this mess.

But he look at Cleo and remembered something that Drake said.

"_All she wanted was to be immortal. So I start my search for her, then once I find her. I place the power of the vampire in her. As for her blood. It's my payment."_

He can't filly understand why would she wants this, that can only make her suffer. From the loss of her family and many humans thing she missed the most.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Why Cleo?" Yusei said as he bend down where his knees can touch the floor, place his hand on hers. He looked at something around her neck and saw a heart shape necklace around her neck.

"Huh? What's this?" He said as he look at it. He opened it and it plays a little lullaby. Yusei somehow likes this song. Then he saw a picture of Cleo's family.

"This must be her real family." He said to himself as he looked at her mother and her father. He feel so sad for some reason. Because she suffer so long from her vampiriss curse.

Then her eyes opened. She looked at him and saw her locket with his hand. She swap it away from his hand. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled. "You shouldn't never see this damn picture!" He wasn't back up from her stage.

He sighed and asked. "Cleo, are those your real family?" She looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, they were my real family. My mother and father." She answered with blood tears coming out of her eyes.

He bend down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened and why Drake said that you wanted to be immortal? I'm here to help. Trust me alright." He said to her in his sweet tone.

"Well, I was mad at my family. I was so angry. That they left me in the world without parents because they were protectors of the vampires. My father died when protecting my mom from an evil vampire. Then my mom died when I was born. It made my upset that my parents were gone I never get to see them again."

"But before she completely died, she sing a lullaby called the Spirit's Lullaby. It put me to sleep. I would never forget that song." She said as she looked at her locket.

"So that's why you put that song on that locket." Yusei said. She nodded.

"And to answer the next question. I did want to be immortal so I can live forever and see if I can pour my blood to my parents graves so we can be together. But when Drake said to me about my powers. It will only bring darkness and they will become murders and drink blood from innocents. He was right. My blood is so pure that it can make anything more powerful, uh even a human can be too powerful." She finished as she looked at her locket.

Yusei never heard that from Drake's mouth. Maybe he was tricking her to give up so he can have all that sweet blood from her. "Why not try to stop him?" He asked.

"I can't. He's my creator. I can't hurt him." She answered as she tighten her fists. "I'm suppose to obey him, but I didn't fell into his control. I always wondered why?" She stop.

"Maybe you have the will to not obey order even if he's you creator. You have the power to stop him and I believe that power is starting to waken from your blood." Yusei tried to explain to her. She smiled.

"You're right. That's why I won't be scared when we beat his ass back to hell. Where he will stay there for a long time. And those that follow him. They will all go to hell. Thanks Yusei." Cleo said to him.

"Hey no prob. I just want to help." Yusei said to her. Then she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You better head home. The others might be worried about you." Cleo said to him. As she place a kiss on his forehead. His eyes widen.

"Hey I thought you were a lesbian." He said and she giggled.

"I was. But at least I fell somehow like mom to you. Thanks to you, I fallen in love with Nick. Just don't tell him okay." She winked. Yusei smiled and nodded. "You are going to be a great man. And who knows you and Akiza may be the greatest parents to that little girl." Cleo said.

His eyes widen again. "How did you...Okay, well I better check on her and the others." Right after he opened the door. "Thanks for helping me." Yusei said and went out.

She smiled. "Your welcome Yusei and thank you for everything." She said to herself.

Right when Yusei got back to the hotel, Akiza was waiting for him. "Hey, I'm sorry I was late." Yusei said as he shut the window.

"It's alright. I miss you so much though." She said to him. They kissed in the lips. Until the baby kicked in her stomach. She place his hand on it and felt it a happy kick.

"I think she's enjoying this too." Yusei said. Akiza however was shock to hear a girl was the baby inside her belly.

"How did you know if it's a girl?" She asked. He smiled and kiss her forehead and bend down to kiss her stomach.

"I just guess. I hope it doesn't bother you." Yusei said worried. She shock her head.

"I was thinking it might be a girl. Anyway I'm always happy to have the baby in me growing so strong like you. I love you." Akiza said to him.

He hugged her gently. "I love you too." He whispered. Kissed her cheek.

He then sighed. "What's wrong?" Akiza asked.

"I need to tell them what had happened to me." Yusei answered and she knows that he was going to tell the truth of what happened to him.

"But, will the others get mad?" She asked worried.

"If they get mad I don't care, I should have told them about this. I hate lying to them. Maybe it would have been better that…" He couldn't say anything now.

She put a hand on his chest. "I know they will understand. Like I have. I know they will. So will our baby." She said to him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Alright. I'll do it." He said as he and Akiza headed out of the room.

When they went to the living room, everyone was here. Jack, Carly, Leo, Luna, and Crow.

"Hey where have you been?" Crow asked.

"Yeah we been waiting for you like ever." Jack shouted friendly.

"I'm glad you here." Carly said as she drinks her coke diet one.

"I'm glad you came." Luna said. "Yeah, we been bored!" Leo shouted.

"I'm sorry, I got some things I got to-" He was cut off.

"Yeah, Luna told us. You have been training some kind of powers that sleeps in you." Jack said.

Yusei was shock. "How, Luna…" He looked at her. She smiled friendly.

"Okay, I overheard you and that girl talking about something that you need to take care off." Luna said.

"So you guys ain't mad?" Yusei asked. They shook their heads.

"No we wouldn't be mad. You been like busy all over the place. I know that pain. Man and I still get it." Crow asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened." Yusei said.

**After two hours:**

"No hell, man that must have been worst." Jack said as he hold his sleeping girlfriend in his arms.

"Yeah, I know. It was worse. So that's why I need to beat this Drake guy before he can kill anyone in his path. That's why I need to work with Cleo alone. I don't want you guys getting hurt." Yusei said as he sits in the couch. With Akiza next to him.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. After all we are the Signers of the Star People." Jack said and on that cue Carly woke up.

"What happened?" She asked. Jack laughed and so did everyone else.

Jack give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell you later alright." She nodded.

"Don't worry Yus, we are always there with you no matter what." Leo said in a happy tone.

"I agree. We are in this together no matter what." Luna said.

"I'm in too." Crow said.

"Whatever you guys were talking about, but this is important I'm in too." Carly said.

They put their hands on top of theirs and punned it. "All together we are one." They said to each other.

After everyone will stayed in the twins house and went to sleep. Yusei and Akiza headed to bed.

"I hope I won't be them in danger. Or else I blame myself." He said to her.

"I know you won't be them in danger, you are stronger than that Yusei, I believe in you. Don't forget it." Akiza said.

"Thank you, I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said back as their child kick again. They put their hands on Akiza's belly. They smiled and went to sleep.

Then out of the shadows. "_So, that's your weakness. I can't wait tell Drake. Hehehehe." _Sandtura said to herself as she feints into the darkness.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out okay. This one is about Yusei and Cleopatra. After at least eight months as pass, Akiza feels the little girl kicking inside her, oh my…. With Cleopatra she wanted to tell Nicklaus that she loves him even since they met. Then Yusei and Cleopatra are in trouble, they are in a mess that was messed up by who, then they heard that Drake has taken Akiza away. Now what's happening to our heroes when they find out about this? Read and find out. There will be at least three parts in this. Only got two more chps to go. :D . :D Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nicklaus. :D

Chp10:

Double the Trouble

Part 1

* * *

After eight months had passed. Yusei and Akiza had went to breathing classes so they can be ready if the baby is born early before the ninth month comes.

"Oh, Yusei she starting to kick in my belly. Feel." Akiza said after she put her boyfriend's hand on her belly. The baby girl was kicking just saying 'I want to see my mommy and daddy.'

Yusei couldn't help chuckled. "I know, you will be out soon so you can see us, but not now. Alright?" He said to the baby inside his girlfriend's womb.

He bend down kiss Akiza's belly, with that made her blush. "Yusei, not in front of the public please." She said in her quite tone. He laughed and got up and took a hold of Akiza's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't wait either to see our little girl coming to this world." He said to her. She simply kiss him in the lips.

"I know I can't wait either. But soon we can be a good parents to her, but what happens if she has my powers with her too." She asked. He hugged her gently not to hurt the little one.

"If she does you can teach her how to use them. Like you tough yourself how to control your powers." He said to her and she has tears of happiness coming out of her.

"Thanks Yusei." She said to him. He smiled. "Come on, my parents are waiting for us at the Baby Store. They want to help us with getting clothes for the baby and of course we need some toys and other things for the nursery." She said to him.

He nodded. "Alright let's go." Then the two went to the store to find Akiza's parents.

Now with Cleopatra at the mansion, she was sitting on the top of the roof of the mansion. She was thinking about how she can share her feelings she has with her wolf friend, Nick.

"How am I going to do?" Cleo thinks to herself. "Should I make some dinner for just the two of us? Hmm. I guess that can help." She smiled to herself.

She went downstairs to in search for Nick. She saw him at the training room showing off his moves with the rest of the girls. She sighed, now she knows where she can find him she went to the kitchen to tell the chiefs to make a dinner just for the two of them.

Back with the young couple, they where in the store with Akiza's parents. Yusei looked at some girl clothes, he chose the right pair that will go with their little girl.

Just on cue Akiza's father was coming his way. "What's wrong Yusei?" He asked the young 18 year old. Yusei looked at him and said.

"I'm just wondering how rising a child and being a good parent is hard to do? Is parenting hard?" He asked him.

Mr. I took a breath and answered. "Will Yusei, it's not hard to be a parent, but when you're at work, you won't see them grow or have fun with them. But, when it comes to Akiza I always love her every day and always wanted to be part of her life. She is always my treasure and I love her ever since she was born. I know at times are hard to raise a child, but the most important thing about it you should never forget, is that you are with them. Always showing you love to them."

Mr. I. then said. "Yusei, when the baby girl is here, don't be like me. When I was stupid to let Akiza down and not being there for her. It sadden me. I want you to be a good parent and always shows her that you love her as your special. So please don't forget it. Okay?" Yusei nodded.

"I won't sir." Yusei said to him. Mr. I. smiled. "I'll be there for them no matter what happens, I promise." Mr. I. put his hand on his shoulder and Yusei smiled.

"Thank you." Mr. I. said and then went to his wife. Yusei saw Akiza looking at some pjs that would fit the baby when she is born.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked. Akiza turned and saw him.

"Oh, I'm looking for the cutest pjs for our little girl when she is born. But I can't pick which one of these would look cute on her. Which one should I get?" She pick the pink one and blue one and let him chose which one would be good for the baby.

"How about that one?" He pick the pink one with blue roses on them and yellow stars with them too. She nodded.

"I will be a good husband to Akiza and a father for our little girl. Because they are my heart, I will protect them." He said to himself.

Now with Cleopatra, she's at the kitchen sitting on a chair waiting for Nick for come.

It was about an hour that she told the chiefs to make them dinner, and she slipped a letter in his bag right out before he came to his locker.

She leaned on the door waiting to hear what Nick would say to the letter that she wrote.

"Wow, that's great to hear. I'll go." Nick said to himself. She smiled. She wait for him at the kitchen table wearing a bright golden dress, and she had her long black hair into the ponytail.

Then right on time, Nick was at the kitchen. He was wearing a black suit, with a blue Luna flower on his chest pocket. He looked handsome.

"Hey Nick, I'm glad you came." Cleo said to him after he sat down.

"Hey it's no problem. I really like to be here with you alone." Nick said to her.

On cue, the chiefs got the food and drinks on their tables, after Cleo thank them and they left. The two begins to eat. While eating, Nick asked Cleo.

"So, what is this about Cleo? You have been very happy ever since will you know." Nick stopped speaking about the part between her and Drake.

"Yeah, I know and for this I just want us to be alone together, so can talk about some stuff." Cleo answered.

"So what is you want to talk about?" Nick asked.

Cleo felt her heart pounding so hard that she need to her chest tight. "Will, it's just that umm…have you ever loved someone who is very important to you?"

Nick blushed hard that it was showing. "Well yes, *nervously playing with fingers* I love someone who is an important to me all my life. I never got a chance to tell her about it."

Cleo looked at him. She knows that look, he loves her, he was talking about her.

"I will always protect her no matter what and show how much I care for her." Nick stopped.

"Nick, do you love me?" Cleo asked and now his blush gotten redder.

"Yes, I always loved you ever since we been best friend and I feel so protective of you. Do you love me?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick I love you." Cleo said. Nick got out of the chair and hugged her. She was taken by surprise that Nick was hugging her. She wrap her arms around him too, to show how much she loves him.

"I can't believe this. I'm so happy Cleo! I love you so much." Nick said to her.

She smiled and said. "I know I love you too!" Then she kiss his lips.

He was taken back by that, but he pulled her close so the kiss was deeper enough.

That was the greatest thing they have ever had before. Love.

Now back with Yusei and Akiza at the twins house. They were done with shopping clothes. They went to the nursery which Jack, Crow, and of course Yusei made for the baby. They put the clothes up in the closet so they can't get dirty when the baby comes.

It was big enough for the little one. There was a crib that Luna and Leo let them use for the baby, it had dragons painted, and a little window with curtains that had baby dragons on it. Oh the walls was painted white.

"Man, it's hard to do this. I feel like an old lady." Akiza said to Yusei.

He smiled and put his arms around her. "I don't think you not an old lady, I think you're beautiful lady." He kissed her neck.

She put her hand on his hand. "I hope the future will be okay for our daughter. I'm worried so much about her future." She said to him.

"I promise, I will protect you and our little girl. No matter what. I will not let someone take you away from me. Because you guys are my light that will lead me from darkness. I love you so much." Yusei said to her. She smiled.

Later that night, Yusei saw Nick at the window. "Hey, dude." Nick said to him.

"Hey Nick. How are you?" Yusei asked. Nick was smiling.

"Will Cleo told me that she loves me, and we kissed in the lips for the first time." Nick answered.

Yusei smiled. "_Man, who know a lesbian can change._" He thought to himself. "So what's up?" He asked.

Nick took a breath. "Well, it's Cleo she needs for a minute. She somehow sense that someone was watching us. She wants you now." Nick said to him.

"Damnit, why now. If what you said is true, can you stay here and watch my friends and Akiza please?" He asked. Nick nodded.

"Be careful." Nick said. Yusei nodded and jumped off the window and ran to Cleo.

She was waiting for him at the mansion's roof. "I'm glad you came. We got trouble, it seems that Drake sent someone to watch you. But for what purpose?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just hope it's not Akiza or my friends." He said and sighed. She turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you thank that this power I have will go away or will I always be a hybred forever?" He asked about his powers.

"Well there is a way to make you back to a human again and not a hybred. You need to beat Drake it's the only way to make the hybred blood go away." Cleo answered.

"Alright, thanks. It's just my daughter will be born and I don't know how she would react to me, when she see me like a hybred." Yusei sadly sighed.

Cleo put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I don't think she would never thank of you as a monster. All she needs now when she born, is you. You're will the father of that girl. So don't that get you down okay?" Cleo said to him.

"Thanks that really helps." Yusei said.

Then at the cue a vampire showed up. "Hello meat." It said to them.

They turned and saw her. "You, you're one of Drake's followers." Cleo said to her in a black long cloak.

"You can say that Cleopatra." She said to Cleo. Cleo's eyes widen.

"Sandtura! Is that you!" Cleo said. The vampire took off her hood and the teens gasp.

"Yes, I'm Sandtura alright. I say it was great to stay at that mansion of yours. You know, it was stupid to trust humans and wanting to be friends with them is a total waste of time. You are a bitch to not know your place, I guess Drake was right." Sandtura said to Cleo.

"WHAT! You follow Drake that damn guy! I should have know." Cleo said. The vampire girl laughed.

"You really think you can save the world or the humans from him. You are under his control Cleo and soon your friend there will join us in the darkness too." Sandtura pointed to Yusei.

Cleo stand in front of him. "You dare touch him and you will die bitch!" Cleo said to her.

"Fine, I guess our little friend will be able to come with us then and see if she can change his mind. I'll see you later. Hehehehe." Sandtura said and then disappeared.

Yusei's eyes widen, he knows what she meant, she meant that Akiza will change his mind. They're planning to use her.

"Come on Cleo we got to go!" Yusei said as he ran back to the twin's house. Cleo's eyes widen too and followed him behind.

About two minutes they landed in the house. They looked around and saw that house was a total trash. "What happened here?" Cleo asked.

Yusei looked and pillows were on the floors, trash everywhere, and dried blood was on the floor. He bend down and lick the blood after he put his finger on it.

"There was a fight here, this is Nick's blood." Yusei said to her. Her eyes widen.

"Nick! Nick!" Cleo shouted for him. They looked around and saw a door lights on.

Yusei knock the door and Jack opened the door. "Oh god, Yusei." Jack said to him.

After everyone was out from that big closet Luna and Leo hold Nick. "What happened here?" Cleo asked Nick.

"Some…one was…here. I…didn't…see his…face." Nick said slowly because he was wounded pretty bad.

"He was fighting him, but he got hurt bad." Luna said.

"He told us to go to the closet and hide." Leo said.

Yusei then went to Akiza's and his room. He can't find her anywhere. "Akiza! Akiza!" He shouted for her.

"Then that man took Akiza away." Carly said while she stand next to her boyfriend.

"Yusei, we tried to stop him but," Crow said, "We're sorry." Yusei's eyes widen.

"No…no!" Yusei shouted as he ran out to the pool.

"Wait!" Jack said, but Cleo got his arm.

"Leave him alone. Let he be." Cleo said to him.

Yusei's fists tighten and his fangs were showing under his lips. "Drake you will die for this!" His eyes turn red. "I will find you and hunt you down and those that follow you!"

He looked up the sky and calmed down. "Akiza I will find you." He said. Cleo came out after helping Nick getting healed from his wounds.

"Yusei, we will find her don't worry." Cleo said to him. His eyes and fangs were changed back to normal.

"I hope so, I'm worried." Yusei said to her. Cleo looked up the sky and she cross her heart.

"_I swore even if I die, I will protect them no matter what."_ Cleo said to herself.

This fight is only the beginning for our heroes.

* * *

**_Please read and review:D_**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out okay. This one is about Yusei and Cleopatra. With the news of Akiza being taken by Drake and that vampire Sandtura, Cleo and Yusei must go to the Dark Castle of Drake and save Akiza. But on the way into a what? Then darkness came and trapped Yusei's human soul and he begin a full blooded hybred. While that Cleopatra saved him and Akiza by getting the hit from Drake's sword on her chest. Now what's happening to our heroes? Read and find out. There will be at least three parts in this. Only got two more chps to go. :D . :D Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nicklaus. :D

Chp11:

Heart of darkness and death of a friend

Part 2

* * *

Cleopatra was now upset by Drake and that bitch Sandtura. She hates them so much for what they did, to take Akiza and use her for their dirty game. Yusei was the mad person, he now hates Drake.

After Cleopatra took one last check on Nick to make sure the wounds of his are healing quickly. The potion that she gave him is working well. She signed happily.

"Guys," Yusei begins to speak. "Cleo and I are going to find Drake, beat his ass, and save Akiza. I want you guys to stay here with Nick and make sure he'll be okay." The other nodded.

"Sure thing Yusei." Crow said to him.

"We will, we own him for helping us early. I think this is the right thing to do." Carly said.

"I'm with her too. You get that damn Drake and make him pay for what he did." Jack said to him.

"Yeah go get him!" Leo said to him.

"Please be careful alright." Luna said.

"We will. Thank you." Cleo said to them. "Please watch over Nick alright?" She asked Luna. The girl nodded her head.

"Let's go." Yusei said to her. She nodded her head.

"Yes, let's go." She agreed and the two left the house with full speed, jumping roof to roof.

Nick opened his eyes a little and said. _"Please watch out for her, Yusei." _Then fell a sleep on Luna's lap.

As the two headed off to find Drake and his followers, Cleo and Yusei jumped to the last roof at a port of New Domino City, as they saw darkness around an old castle. "Shit." Cleo said to see this day to come.

"What is it?" Yusei asked. She turned her head and looked at him before looking back at the castle.

"That is Drake's castle. That's where he is and Akiza. This is the Blood Feud place. To get away from the sun when it raises. Some people call this the Castle of Darkness." Cleo explain.

"So how can we get in there without them knowing?" He asked. She smiled.

"I think I know a why but it's risk." Cleo said to him. He nodded. "Alright here it is-"

**At the Castle keeps:**

A group of vampires was watching the castle rooms and of course keeping an eye of Akiza which she is locked in a room. She was scared. What would Drake and Sandtura want with her?

"Oh Yusei, Cleopatra, please save me." She said to herself. In that cue the baby girl kicked inside Akiza's belly. She put her hand on it. "It's alright, your father and his friend will come for us I promise. Don't cry." She said to the baby.

"_I can't forget Yusei and his friend. Yusei told me a lot about trusting and opening my heart to everyone again. I was just a girl trying to find a way out from pain and sorrow. I thought I lost hope to continue on, but Yusei was the only one who understands me and helps me with anything. He was the only person that I can count on. Like he said before. I'm his light that shines in darkness. Just like him, he was my light that broke that trance that Divine placed on me. I can't give up. Yusei wants me to be strong so I'm going to be strong for him and our baby." _Akiza thought to herself.

Drake just smiled as he look at her with his magic ball. "I know you will. Come and save her, Cleopatra and Yusei. Hehehehe." He said to himself.

Cleopatra and Yusei went to the back of the castle and knock out the hell hounds that Drake sent to keep an eye of the castle's grounds.

"Well that was the easy part." Cleo said to him.

"No shiting. Man, that was a tough battle we have to face." Yusei said to her. She nodded.

"Yeah it was. Let's go." She said to him as the two jumped from branch to branch to reach the Castle's keep.

But what not of yet to known was Drake and Sandtura. "Sandtura, go get the bit and bring her to the main keep of this castle." Drake ordered her. She nodded.

"Yes, my lord." She said to him and left to go get Akiza.

Akiza's room door opened and pop out Sandtura. "My lord wishes to see you in the keep." She said to her.

Akiza's eyes widen. "Oh no…" She said to herself. Sandtura grab her by the arm and pulled her to the keep.

In an hour, Sandtura came with Akiza. "I broughtwhat you wish for my lord." Sandtura said to him. Akiza looked at him with an angry look.

"Well done. Now why don't you go and greet our guests?" Drake asked.

"As you wish." She said to him as she disappear from site. Leaving Akiza with Drake.

While with that, Yusei and Cleopatra managed to get through the castle without being noticed.

"We almost there." Cleo said to him. He nodded. As they headed to the Castle's keep, Sandtura appear before them.

"Why hello meat." She said to them.

"You where is Akiza?" Yusei said to her.

She chuckled. "Well I why would I do that. I'm enjoying this mean part of the game." She said to them.

"Oh really, I could say the same thing bitch." Cleo said to her.

"Fine if you wish. Let's fight then!" Sandtura said as she sprang to attack them.

They dodge the attack and landed on their feet. "Man she's good." Yusei said to her.

She nodded. "Yes she is." As the vampire came too attack them again. She use her punches at them, but Cleopatra learned how to use them against her. She hand out her hand as the punch of Sandtura's came in contact with hers.

She got a hold of her fist and punched Sandtura in the mouth. She was throwing into the wall and fall to the ground, but she was still standing.

"What are we going to do?" Yusei asked.

Cleo thank, then she thought an idea. "Of course, Yusei I going to need your help." She told him the plan and they nodded.

Just as Sandtura begins to attack again the two jumped from her reach and Yusei pinned her to the ground. "Aug!" She said. "That's not fair. I hate you so much." Sandtura said to the heroes.

"Yeah I'm sure you are." Cleo said to her. "Now tell us where is Akiza?" She asked her.

"Fine, she's being held in the Castle's Keep. That's where also Drake is too. Bye for now." Sandtura said and then disappears.

"Where the hell is she?" Yusei said. Cleo put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright let's go." Cleo said. Then the two left to the castle's keep.

When they got there, the room was dark and something was calling out their names.

"Yusei! Cleopatra!" The two looked up and saw Akiza in a crystal. They saw this with horror.

"Akiza-" Yusei said to her, but Drake throw a knife at his arm. He fell to his knees and Cleo sat next to him.

"YUSEI!" Akiza shouted in the crystal. Drake couldn't help but to chuckle.

"How amusing is this? Just like a fairytale story, a man must rescue his lady from a bad guy. Isn't it sweet to have?" Drake said to them.

"You creep! You are so dead now!" Cleo said to him. But then Drake chuckled again.

"Oh really, then you should look again at Yusei's eyes." He pointed at him. Cleo looked at him as she sense darkness around him. Her eyes widen.

"NO!" She said as dark force pushed her to the wall. Yusei stand up and smiled with his dark eyes showing and his fangs and claws were showing.

"Hmm, well done. I'm glad that the dark knife I used would be useful. Don't you agree Cleopatra?" Drake asked her as she stand up from her hit earlier. "Why don't you show your powers Yusei? Attack Cleopatra!" Drake ordered him.

He face was turned to her and he ran to her. "OH SHIT!" Cleo said as she step back from his powerful claws. "Oh man he's stronger when that darkness takes over his heart. What I'm I going to do? I can't fight him, not in front of Akiza." Cleo said to herself as she continues to dodge his attacks.

Akiza was scared all over. Her knees fell to the ground and cried. "No, Yusei…please Yusei stop please." She whispered to him.

As Cleo tries to defend herself from Yusei's attacks, he was quick than ever before. When Cleo was about to use her defend skills, Yusei punched her in the chest and she was thrown back to the wall again. She gasp for air and smelled her blood coming from her mouth.

Yusei smelled it and so did Drake. Drake put an evil smile. "Now take her life as well as her blood." Akiza gasp. "Finish her off!" Drake ordered Yusei.

He jumped and just right about to kill Cleo, a ball of light appeared. "_No, please don't do it. Please!" _It said to him then he stopped. His hands were on his head as he shook his head.

"Akiza?" Cleo saw Akiza using her psychic powers. Akiza took off her hair piece of her hair and her bans were cover her face. "I get it now. They are fate couples. They are faithshipping. They trusted each other and never give up on each other." Cleo said to herself.

Yusei was groaning and aching by the light's voice. Drake however was upset. "No how is this possible?" Cleo notice that light was around Yusei as the darkness was going away.

"That witch!" Cleo noticed that Drake was looking at Akiza and she knows that he's going to kill her. He grab his sword and throw it at Akiza, Cleo jumped and then…light was on.

Drake was pushed back, and Yusei who was free from the curse was pushed too. "Cleo! Akiza!" He shouted for them. When he turned and saw them. He smiled that they were okay.

"Thank you Cleopatra." Akiza thank her. Cleo nodded.

"No…prob." Cleo said slowly. Akiza was sat down when she notice her shirt was cover in blood.

When she looked at Cleopatra. The black hair girl was about to fall into the ground, but Akiza get her before she fell to the ground. Yusei's eyes widen, Cleo was hit by Drake's sword priced through her chest.

He jumped next to them as Akiza sat Cleopatra down on the smooth floor. Cleopatra's chest was bleeding all over her. Yusei can smell that blood, her pure blood.

"Yusei…I want…to…let you know. That…I'm sorry…for this. I didn't…" She tried to say as she coughed blood from her mouth.

"Don't speak Cleo you're injured." Yusei said to her. His eyes were in tears. "I'm sorry for attacking you, I couldn't control myself." He said to her.

Akiza's eye was now on tears, Cleo put her bloodily hand on his cheek. "Oh…don't be. I…know that…this is it. For me. I want you to…take my…blood. All of it." Cleo said before her death can take her away.

Yusei's eyes widen. "Why, would want me take your blood?" He asked.

"Well…for you…to beat…Drake and…turn you back to…normal. Not only beading Drake can turn you back to normal…you also…need my…pure blood… To turn…back. Now," She push her jacket off her shoulder so Yusei can see it. "hurry,…and drink my blood. Drink it all. Please. I don't want to die painful…" Cleo said to him.

His heart was pounding really fast. Should he do this or let her die in a painful death? He signed with a tear fell from his face. He left her body up to his knees, his fangs were showing, and then *bite* he begin to drink Cleopatra's blood, all of her blood.

Cleopatra smiled happily. "Thank you…Yusei…for everything you did…for me. Promise…you will…be a…good father to the child…your daughter? Also...tell...Nicklaus...that I'm sorry for this to happen. Can't you do this?" Cleo asked. He nodded as he drank her blood. She was almost blood free. "Let…us…meet…again soon…my friend." She said to him then her hand fell to the ground.

She was gone. She was dead. Yusei stopped and saw her died in his arms. His tears were falling freely from his face to Cleopatra's face and his heart ache. He set her down in the smooth ground. "Cleopatra…*sniffing* thank you." He said to her dead body.

He turned to see Akiza's sad face. That their friend was gone forever from this world. Yusei hugged Akiza, she cried in his shoulder. "Oh Yusei, I'm sorry." She said to him.

"It's not your fault. It's Drake's. He is the mean reason that Cleopatra is dead." Yusei turned to see Drake getting up from the light force. Yusei's eyes turned red, his nails turned to claws, and his fangs were showing.

"What had happened?" When Drake saw Cleopatra dead body next to the couple, he was pissed off.

"Akiza, take Cleo's body and hide somewhere you went get hurt or the damage of Cleo's body get worse alright?" Yusei asked her. She nodded as she grab her hairpiece and put it back on.

"I will, be careful. Please. For our baby." Akiza said to him. He nodded and kissed her cheek softly.

Akiza grabbed Cleo's body and move to the other room. Yusei was in the circle where Drake was. "You will pay for this." Yusei said as his eyes brightened.

"You will pay for taking my payment! Die hybred!" Drake shouted as he was about to attack Yusei. He too moved for an attack to hit Drake.

This is only the part of it.

* * *

**Will there you go. The 11th chp. I got one more to write then I can be complete. I'm sorry to make the battle of Sandtura's short. But I Hope you enjoy it. Here is a question who will win guess alright:D But don't write it on the review okay:D Read and Review please:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chp. This one is about trust, betrayal, blood, and true romance. I hope this story turns out okay. This one is about Yusei and his fight with the vampire Drake. Now with the death of Cleopatra in Yusei's veins, the blood of hers made Yusei stronger than ever before. Drake on the other hand is pissed off for Yusei taking all his payment. Who will win? Then after that when a big surprise awaits for Yusei and Akiza. But what? Read and find out. There will be at least three parts in this. Only this chp is the final one! YEEEEEE! :D I Hope you guys enjoy the final chp of this Hybred.**

**I don't own any characters of the Yugioh, expect a girl Cleopatra and a boy Nicklaus. :D**

**Chp12:**

**The true bloodlines ends**

**Part 3 final chp**

* * *

With the part of the battle to begin. Yusei and Drake lunched at each other and attack each other too with a good punch. Yusei and Drake was pushed back by the force of their strength.

With that they landed in the wall and slide down to the fall panting. Akiza who was hiding behind the statue with Cleopatra's dead body on her lap.

She prayed that Yusei can make it. "Oh Yusei please. Please be safe." She prayed.

Yusei and Drake got up and looked at each other. "So this is how is suppose to happen. A fate must tell us which will live and which one will die." Drake said to him.

Yusei just looked at him. "If so it has to be. I won't stop until I avenge Cleopatra's death and we made a promise to make sure you rot in hell." He said to him.

"How can you ever beat me. I'm more powerful than you and you don't know how to use Cleo's blood as I do. Face it you will lose."

Yusei looked at the floor,_ "He's right, I don't how to awaken the blood that Cleopatra give me. Man I wish she was here and maybe can tell me how. Cleopatra I need your help."_ With that said, his birthmark began to glowing with his animal mark that was given to him by Cleo's blood vow.

He looks at them wondering what's it doing. Akiza felt her birthmark too, she knows that the other's will glow like theirs too.

At the house of Luna and Leo, the signer's marks begin to glow. "Yusei needs our help." Luna said as she saw her dragon's claw glowing.

"Yeah he needs us and the Crimson dragon too!" Leo agreed.

"Alright let's give our cheers to him!" Crow said as his tail mark glows brighter.

"Right let's do this!" Jack said as his wings mark glows brighter too.

Now that cue Nick got up, cause a signal of his animal mark to glow too. The others turned and saw him up. "Let's do this! For Cleopatra, and Yusei!" Nick said to them.

The signers, Carly, Leo, and Nick put their hands on top of each others and send their cheers to Yusei.

Back with Yusei, he begins to hear voices. "Those voices that-" His eyes widen, that was his followers the singers and Nick sending their cheers to him. "Friends." He said to himself.

Akiza felt happy that she prayed to Yusei. "Yusei I know you can do this. Don't give up, we are with you even Cleo is with you too." She said to him.

Yusei looked at his arm were the marks are glowing. He looked again and sees the Crimson Dragon standing behind with a person he knows. Cleopatra.

"Cleo? Is that you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it's me. This dragon had saved from hell and had offered me to stay with it. I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was a fool to understand this mess. I was a heartbreaker. I want to help you now."

"But how can you help in your state? Drake is stronger than ever before, how can I defeat him?" Yusei asked.

"The only way you can beat him, is friends and a light that shines you out of the darkness. That is the only two things you need to wake your true hybred powers and defeat Drake." She said to him.

The dragon nodded it's head. It roared softly like playing a song to him. He can hear it. He smiled. "I use them Cleopatra thanks for all your help and your are forgiven by the dragon and god himself." He said to him.

She nodded her head as tears not blood but normal human tears were falling from her face. "I know you can win. Do this for the world, for your friends, and your wife and child. I wish you luck." Cleo said to him. He nodded. "Oh and Yusei, I want you to tell Nick that he will be the next leader to watch the others in that mansion." She took her necklace off and headed it to Yusei. "Give him this for me." Cleo said to him.

"I will. Thanks." Yusei said as the two spirits disappear into the light. Yusei was back at the battlefield.

He felt his blood and Cleo's blood mixed together as one. With his friend's cheers, Akiza's blessing, and Cleo's trust with them all, he became a true Hybred.

Drake saw this and couldn't believe what he saw. "How is that possible? No one but I can use Cleopatra's blood!" He shouted. Yusei on the other hand was getting power from his true friend's blood.

"Now we end this." He said to Drake who was still shock.

"Fine! I'll destroy you and every living being in this Damn earth!" Drake shouted as he rushed to get to Yusei.

Yusei dodge it, and begin using the wall walk. Akiza was surprise to see that for the first time ever. "Wow, I never seen that before. Go Yusei!" She cheered him.

He heard that and that made him stronger than before. Drake however was not pleased.

Yusei used punches on him. But with the punches were so hard to dodge Drake took the hit. His face was bleeding from the punches that Yusei gave him.

Drake use his power, use his punch on Yusei's chest. He gasp for air that blood was showing on his mouth. Yusei looked at him and went faster on Drake and kick him pretty good under the chin.

"Damn you Damn you!" Drake said to him as he went to attack Yusei again. Yusei maybe strong but with that hit on his chest he was slowing down.

Yusei dodge the attack again and landed on his feet and almost fell to his knees. "Man this hurts." Yusei said as he tries to get up. Drake went and punched him on the chest again.

Yusei fell to his knees and panting with blood coming out of his mouth. Akiza saw this with horror. "No Yusei!" She said to him.

"So this is it for you. I hope you enjoy heaven hybred." Drake said. As he took the sword from his belt and aimed it at Yusei's heart. Before he can kill him, Akiza sent something to Yusei.

"_Yusei, remember who what you are doing this for. Don't give that easily. You can do this. Please don't let Drake take you away from us."_ He heard that in his mind.

Yusei's eyes brighten as he jumped on to Drake and pinned him to the ground. "What how is this…" Drake said to him.

"You are not stronger than you think. You are noting but a monster that haunts a girl that lost her family when she was young, and you ruined her life. So for that you will be sent to hell where your followers will be going too." Yusei said to him.

"You think you can win. You are dead wrong hybred, no matter what you do, you won't beat the Blood Feud never." Drake said to him. "Never."

"Well it looks like I'm going to enjoy doing this. No matter what you say, I will hunt you guys down and kill them all if I have to. I hope you enjoy hell!" Yusei said to him.

Then Yusei priced his fangs to Drake's chest and began to drink Drake's heart blood. Drake screamed so loud that Akiza covered her ears. She even felt the baby kicked inside her too. She rub her belly and whispered.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart please don't cry." She said to her little daughter who is still inside her.

After that, the silence was here. No more sound, no screaming, no nothing. Akiza looked and saw that Yusei was done drinking that vampire's blood. Yusei then fell on top of him. She ran to him and put him on her lap.

"Yusei, Yusei are you alright?" She asked him as she shakes him gently. "Yusei?" She asked one more time.

Then he stir and opened his eyes. Not red, but dark blue eyes were looking at her. His claws were gone, and fangs too. He was back to normal. He left his hand on her cheek.

"Hey," He said to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine and welcome back to normal." She said to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek and then her lips.

Just on cue Nicklaus, Jack, and Crow came to the main castle keep. The two stop and saw them. "Hey guys are you okay?" Crow asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Yusei answered. He got up and got Akiza to her feet. The day was won.

Today, was sad. From yesterday Nick saw Cleo's body. Yusei told him what happened and Nick cried. He lost his loved one. Yusei then told him that he and the others will make a shrine for her.

Nick nodded his head. After everyone got out from the castle, everyone head to the mansion, and begins to build a shrine for Cleo.

About ten days later. The shrine was complete.

**Cleopatra's shrine:**

The next morning, Nicklaus was standing next to Cleopatra's grave as he put flowers on top of it. He sighed. Yusei came in and went to him.

"Hey, feeling alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, but it's so weird to lose someone who was kind hearted and brave even to give her life to protect those she love the most. I wish I was there and helping you guys then maybe…" Nick said as tears fell from his face.

"Well," Yusei said to him. "She wouldn't want you to feel bad about it. She wants you to live, to be the next leader to take care the people that lives in the mansion. She wants you to be happy. So don't let it get you down from what's important."

Nick looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Yus, that helps a lot." He said to him. Yusei blinked and then took something out of his pocket.

"Oh here I forgot to give you this." Yusei headed over the necklace that belongs to Cleo. Nick looked at it. "She wants you to have this and she said sorry about leaving you." Yusei said to him.

"Thanks and I forgive her. She earns this, to be free as a bird. I know she is watching us even as we speak." Nick said to him.

Yusei nodded. Then his phone ranged. "Oh, it's Akiza she having the baby right now at the hospital." Yusei said as he looked at his phone.

Nick looked surprised. "Oh god well come on let's hurry!" Nick said as he ran to his bike. Yusei smiled and looked at Cleo's grave.

"Thank you for all you have done for us, I won't forget you. I hope you can hear me, and please if you could…would you be a guardian angel for my daughter? Thanks." He prayed as he left to the hospital. A ghost figure came and smiled.

"I will Yusei, and thank you too." The spirit of Cleopatra said and then disappeared.

**At the hospital. **

Akiza was breathing in and out from pain. "Man, she's coming soon." She said to herself. The nurses took her to the delivery room for the baby.

As soon the nurse begins to close, Yusei came in just in time. "I'm sorry that I…was late." Yusei said to them and Akiza.

"You made it just in time Yusei." Akiza said to him. He smiled and headed towards her.

As for Nick he called Yusei's friends about Akiza having her child and quickly. He was with Akiza's parents at the waiting room. Mrs. I. was so scared about her daughter.

"Oh dear, I hope she will do okay in there." She said to her husband. He nodded in her agreement.

"She will be fine. She's with Yusei so don't worry okay?" Mr. I. said to her.

At the delivery room, Akiza was beginning to breath in and out gently as she held Yusei's hand tighter as she begins to push.

"You're doing good Akiza." Yusei said to convert her.

"I…know but I'm scared about…this." Akiza said to him.

"Don't worry. You will be fine." The doctor said to her.

"You doing really good. Just breath in and out and push okay?" Yusei said to her as she kissed her forehead.

"Alright for you and our daughter." Akiza said to him.

She gave a great push and she screamed loud when she did it. By the time she stopped. Breathing in and out gently, the couple hears a baby cry.

They looked at their little girl who was crying and breathing. "Well done. She is breathing well. We'll take her to see if she is healthy alright?" The doctor said to them.

For an hour the gang came just to see the little one. Mrs. I. and Mr. I. came to the room where Yusei and Akiza are now.

"How are you dear?" Mr. I asked her.

"I'm fine daddy." Akiza said. As on cue her father came to Yusei.

"You will do great for my daughter and our grandchild." Mr. I. said to him. Yusei just smiled.

"Thank you." Yusei said to him.

Then the nurse came in the room with a little girl wrap in pink blanket. "Here she is." The nurse said to her. As she hands Akiza their little girl.

Jack, Carly, Crow, and the twins went inside the room where the young couple where.

Mrs. I. came to her daughter's bed and looked at her and her grandchild. "Well done sweetheart." She whispered to her. Akiza smiled.

"Thank you mom." She said to her. She then started to breast feed the little one. The little girl's mouth is on her mother's nipple and begin to suck the milk from her.

The others smiled. "Well done Yus!" Leo said. "Nice job." Luna said to him.

"Nice job dude." Crow said to him.

"Well done Yusei and Akiza." Carly added. Jack then sighed and said to Yusei.

"Great job." He said to him. "Thanks Jack." Yusei said to him.

"Oh what's her name going to be?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I thought of one." Akiza said. "How about Yukio?" She asked.

Yusei nodded. "Yes, that is a great name. Yukio." He smiled that name was come bound from his name, Akiza's name and lastly Cleopatra's name. He rub his daughter's red hair with black stripes on it.

"Let's get in a picture!" Carly said happily as she sat the comma to take a picture.

"Alright this would be good for Yukio. She would need to learn who they are. Huh?" Akiza said after she was done breast feeding Yukio. Yukio burp a little in a cute way. The couples laughs.

"Hey she should know about them." Yusei agree with her. While patting his little girl's head gently.

"Alright it's ready!" Carly said. "Say chesse!" She said.

They said it, then a picture was taken.

**Nighttime at the hospital:**

After that and when everyone went home, Yusei and Akiza stayed at the hospital for a night and looked at the window. While Akiza holding Yukio, which she is wearing just a diaper.

Yukio looked at the new world around her and they saw her with brown eyes. The baby sneezed in a cute way. The couple laughed a little.

"I hope Cleopatra is happy were she is now Yusei, I sure miss her a lot." Akiza said to Yusei.

He looked at her with a smile. "I bet she is happy where she is at. I know we will see her again in our dreams." Yusei said as Akiza hand Yukio to her father. "Hey there. I'm your dad." Yusei said to the baby girl.

She smiled and put her little hand on his cheek. He smiled and put his hand on top of hers. She cooed and giggled. Then she begin to sleep. They smile.

"I hope she will have a great future. As for us too." Akiza said to him.

"I bet we will." He said to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Akiza said to him.

Then they kissed. As the little one in Yusei's arms were in her dreams. They stopped, Yusei put Yukio on the changing table where he put on that cute pj that Akiza bought from the Baby store. When it was done Yukio was snuggled with her warm pjs on.

Then Yusei give her back to Yukio's mother and she put her to her warm crib. While their little girl sleeps into her dream land.

Then they headed to bed as well.

So the heroes that give their lives to save those that are important to them. That's what made them true friends no matter what.

The end.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the final chp. Read and review.**


End file.
